Mad World
by Burgirhig
Summary: AU It killed her, it killed jess. Sam wants to get the thing who killed the love of his life. maybe the strange girl who seems to know all about them can help... crossover with Charmed. set during season 1 so no spoilers.FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey read this before you read the story, ok two things you should know about me**

**im a perfectionist. If there is something wrong with this tell me and I will change it.**

**Im a Gemini. For those of you who don't know your star signs, that means that I get board easily. Before you leave, this does not mean that I wont finish this because I will I jus need a little inspiration. One word will do it. Just so I know you care. Review!**

**Ok back to the story…**

**Chapter 1 –** One Strange Day

Daisy Brockhouse drifted up the hallway of her house in a daze. She had just watched Supernatural and that always made her a little jittery. The episode had been about bloody Mary and now, heading to her bathroom mirror it was all she could do to stop herself saying it. It wasn't that she had a death wish, anything but, but listening to some guy saying "you can't say Bloody Mary three times in front of the bathroom mirror" for the last hour, made her want to do it just to prove that her life really was boring. She could feel the familiar feeling of excitement in her stomach in anticipation of next week's episode. She would be like this all week.

From the first advertisement of supernatural she had known it was her kind of show. Being part of the Harry Potter generation meant she would always have a soft spot for fantasy, weather it be Charmed, dark angel or, now, Supernatural, she would be hooked. It had started on the holidays, when there was absolutely nothing on, so they had replayed the first episode 4 times. Daisy had watched it every time. Each time she did she had noticed more until she just knew that she wasn't going to be able to survive if they cancelled it. She had been a fan ever since.

She looked at her self in the mirror, glancing to the corner, just in case. Every thing was normal. Same messy brown hair, same brown green eyes, same pale skin. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She was in her school uniform still and was just about to remove it to have a shower when she heard something crash in the kitchen.

Her parents had already gone to bed. She had always teased her mum for not being able to stay up past 8:30. Daisy was the complete opposite. She could never sleep at night; it didn't mater if she hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in weeks. When that light went out she was awake.

She ran out the door to the kitchen, praying that it was nothing bad. She didn't want to have to face a robber, who had broken in a little too early, with her parents fast asleep on the other side of the house. She breathed a sigh of relief, It was only her cat, Binkers (she had named him when she was three) who had tried to get in the window only to land on a glass waiting to be washed. The glass was smashed but other then that no harm had been done.

Daisy smiled at the cat, patting her roughly on the head.

"Silly pussy," she whispered in a baby voice, "scaring the hand that feeds you, not a good idea. I might just stop!" Binkers hissed at her reaching out with her claws, "Well ok then, if your going to be like that ill just leave you alone then." She turned around to get the dust pan and brush to clean up the broken glass only to find her self staring at a face.

It was a horrid face. It was a greenish colour, very wrinkled with red eyes. The thing was smiling evilly at her.

"Your turn!" it rasped then clicked its horrid fingers. Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs but it was too late. She was already lost…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked cautiously down the dark ally. 'How do I manage to get myself into these situations?' he thought to him self, 'Why can't anything be easy?'. He knew the thing was coming after him. It seemed to Sam that every time he and Dean looked into one of these cases he ended up having to be saved by his older brother. He was thankful that he could rely on Dean like that, but it was hard on his pride when his big brother had to save his ass three times a day.

He was just about to give up the hunt and go and meet Dean when he heard a woman scream. It sounded as if it was coming from around the corner. What if the thing had attacked some innocent bystander? He couldn't just hope for the best and go back to Dean, no, he had to go make sure that girl was alright.

Making his choice he ran. He made round the corner in time to see a girl with brown hair and a school uniform appear out of nowhere in a cloud of dust. She had her arms up as if to protect her face, shaking all over. Slowly she took down her hands, though he was standing just off to her right she didn't seem to have noticed him, infact she seemed surprised. He walked over to her nervously looking over his shoulders to make sure that the thing wasn't waiting to run out and nock him out. God knows it wouldn't be the first time.

Seeing nothing around he tucked his gun in the back of he belt, the last thing he needed was to freak this girl out even more by waving a gun in her face.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said quietly, taping her on the shoulder. She turned her head slightly then jumped again.

"What is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" she exclaimed, "Where am I?"

"You're in St Lois. In a back ally. What do you mean a joke, are you feeling alright?"

"How did I get here," she asked, "I must be dreaming."

"Im not sure, can you tell me your name?"

"It's Daisy, Daisy Brockhouse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy saw him but she didn't believe her eyes. He looked exactly like Sam from Supernatural.

"Im not sure, can you tell me your name?" she looked into his eyes. There was something in them that made her wan to trust him.

"It's Daisy, Daisy Brockhouse."

She wanted more then anything to wake up in her bed and find that this was all just a dream. But somehow she knew it wasn't, somehow she knew that she was infat talking to Sam Winchester and not just some amazingly perfect look alike.

He looked at her, concern written all over his face.

"Ok," he said, she could see he was trying to make up his mind about what to do with her, "ok, Daisy I'm going to take you back to see my brother …"

"Dean," she interrupted nodding her head, "its ok Sam you don't have to lie to me I already know."

Sam looked at her with shock, how could she know. Did he have a sign on his head saying 'Sam Winchester, supernatural hunter".

"Don't worry," she said realizing she was making him nervous, "I won't tell." She started to walk off in the direction Sam had come from, she stopped, "by the way," she said sadly, turning round as if she had just remembered something important, "Im sorry about jess."

TBC

OK so what do you think, please review and i will try to update as soon as possible. bye, BURGIRHIG


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so it is 3 am and I cant sleep. If that wasn't enough of a hint I'm just going to tell you that the character of Daisy is based loosely on me. No this won't be a romance fan fic. I cant see Daisy with Dean and I could never take Sam away from Jess even if she is dead.**

**So any way on with the story…**

**Chapter 2 - Dean's revenge**

Dean was edging down a particularly dark ally way when it happened. It came out of nowhere, giving Dean no time to react.

He and Sam had split up to try and find the thing that had been posing as girls boyfriends to kill them. He had gone left and Sam had gone right. As soon as they had split up he had regretted it. He had a bad feeling about this and given Sam's luck with all the "evil-sons-of-bitches" they had faced in the past it was no wonder he was worried. It seemed to Dean that every time he turned around he was saving Sam from something else.

Not that he minded, after all he was his big brother. It was his job to take care of him. Or a lest it had been his job since that horrible night in 1983 which had sealed the Winchesters fate forever. The night their mother had been killed by some unknown creature, causing their father to go on his crusade to find it. He would never forget the look on their father's face as he had handed Sam to Dean "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" from that day Dean had taken it on himself to protect Sam.

Dean had been thinking about Sam when it had attacked. That was why he wasn't ready for it. It had jumped off one of the over head balconies, on top of him. Forcing Dean to the ground and successfully knocking him out.

The only thing that Dean thought as the creature landed on top of him was "Crap".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey," Sam called out to her, jogging to catch up, "how do you know about Jess?"

He caught her by the arms forcing her to stop. The strange girl had caught him off guard. He didn't like the idea of someone he had never met knowing their secret but would accept it. When she had mentioned jess, though, he had panicked. _Maybe she was a friend of Jess's, _he thought to himself. But that wouldn't explain how she knew about Dean or their secret.

"I just do." She said grumpily, pulling away from him, avoiding his eyes. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain her situation to him but she did know that she didn't want to try and explain it when she still wasn't sure herself. Sam looked at her, his eyes full of questions. She sighed, "Look I'll explain everything, when we meet up with Dean. I'm not going through it twice."

Sam seemed to accept this, nodding his head slightly and started walking off in the direction of the Impala. Daisy looked after him sadly sighing again before looking at her feet and shuffling after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the made it back to the Impala, Dean was already there. He was loading a shot gun in the trunk. As he finished, he swung it over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said, "I was starting to get worried.'

Sam looked at Dean strangely. There was something in his voice that wasn't quite right and something in the back of Sam's brain was screaming at him to pay attention. He shook the thought out of his head and pointed to Daisy.

"This is Daisy." He explained, "I found her in one of the back streets."

"Nice to meet you." Dean nodded his head in her direction. Then turned back to Sam, giving him a questioning look.

"She appeared out of nowhere. Literally." He whispered, leaning towards Dean as he said it. Dean looked over at Daisy as if inspecting her.

"Not really your type." He said. That was when Sam knew something was wrong.

Though Dean loved to joke around, especially about Sam's choice in women, in the last few months, since Jessica had been killed, Dean had been very mindful about how Sam might react to such gags. Now it all made sense, why he had been suspicious. Dean had injured his shoulder pretty bad and now he was swinging gun after gun onto it as if he couldn't feel a thing. Dean might be a quick healer, but no one was that quick. Nothing human anyway.

Sam moved discreetly over to the trunk, reaching for a gun to load it. He kept talking as he put the bullets in, so as not to draw attention to what he was doing. He finished up closing the barrel and making some sarcastic comment about Dean being overprotective, before pointing the gun directly at the fake Deans head.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" he yelled.

"What are you talking about, I'm right here Sammy." He said, no longer trying to keep up the facade of being Dean. "You can't shot me I'm you brother." Sam looked at him. He sure looked like Dean, but he knew it wasn't him.

"You're not him."

"Oh really, how can you be sure that by killing me you wont be killing him to? How can you be so sure I haven't posed your bother." Sam hesitated. He was right he didn't know that. I fact he really didn't know that much about the creature at all.

Unfortunately that moment of hesitation was just what it needed to gain the upper hand. Quick as lightning, it grabbed one of the heavy weapons from in the trunk and knocked Sam over the head. Knocking him out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy looked around nervously. She had never been to America, though she had wanted to, and she didn't like the idea of her first trip there being in a world where anything was possible. As soon as she had seen Sam's reaction to the joke about Jessica she had known something was up. All of this seemed a bit too familiar. Like she had lived it before. Then she remembered.

She had read about it online. On one of those spoiler sites. It was Dean, or rather, it wasn't Dean; he had been captured and imitated by a shape shifter. _Oh no!_ She thought to herself, _that means that something bad is about to happen._

She looked over at them. They didn't seem to be paying to much attention to her. She needed to find something to protect herself with. She edged off around the car. There was obviously going to be a garbage collection soon because there were piles of old things people wanted to get rid of on the side of the road. She made her way slowly until she was out of site then ran over to a pile that looked like the owner had been renovating. Picking up a large piece of wood she started back towards the car. That was when she heard him…

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" that was followed shortly after by a thud as someone hit the pavement. She hoped to god that it was the shape shifter but she knew it wasn't. _This is it._ _Now or never,_ she thought. Taking a deep breath in her snuck up behind the Dean look alike. He appeared to be chuckling to himself. Sam was out cold on the tar seal.

She took one last breath before closing her eyes and swinging the piece of wood like a cricket bat towards his head.

She knew swinging blind wasn't a good idea but she just couldn't bring herself to look. Shortly after she swung the wood she heard a sickening crunch as it made contact with its skull, then another thud a few seconds later, as it sunk to the ground. She ran over to Sam, shaking him, begging him to wake up.

"SAM! Wake up, come on," she whined, panic spreading throughout her body, "Come ON! You've got to wake up. SAM!" she slapped him across the face, he didn't even twitch.

Then she heard the clunking of a pebble hitting the road. She froze. She was almost too scared to turn around. Slowly she turned her head. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the thing posing as Dean, blood poring down the side of his head, looking down on her menacingly, an evil grin plastered across his face. She saw him raise his shot gun above his head and everything went dark…

**TBC**

**Sorry guys, ill try to update soon. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up, BURGIRHIG…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews once again. Sorry about the wait I was going to write this yesterday but my dad took over the computer till 8:30 then it was the OC and Rove live. And I didn't get time, so any way here it is. Keep up the reviews…**

Daisy opened her eyes groggily and was hit with a wave of pain. Her head was killing her. She couldn't see much, everything was a bit blurry. She could vaguely make out a dark figure standing in front of her, but everything else just blended into the back ground.

_Where am I_ she thought to herself. She wasn't a party child. She hated them. So it wasn't likely that she had woken up in the middle of the city after some wild, all night rave or something. Then again she definitely wasn't at home in bed. _Ok Daisy, don't panic. What's the last thing you remember? _She thought to herself. She had been watching supernatural,gone to the bathroom to get ready for bed and Binkers had broken that glass… then it all came back to her, the horrible face, being in another world, Sam, the Winchester brothers, Dean's double. _Oh no, he must have knocked me out._

She started to see things more clearly; the dark figure was the shape shifter. He was holding a mobile playing with the keys. She looked around. Sam was leaning up against a pillar with his hands tied behind his back. It looked like he was still unconscious. _Great._ She thought, mentally yelling at him for leaving her to deal with this on her own. She found that her own arms were tied behind her back and she struggled with the binding for a minute or two before she realised that she wasn't getting out of it. She started feeling around for a pebble to chuck at Sam to try and wake him up. Her hand came across something wet and furry and she shuttered, hopping to god that it was just a fur coat wet from the ground. She highly doubted it though. The shape shifter left the cave, stomping angrily.

Finally she found what she was after. A small stone, well actually it was a pile of small stones which was good, because she couldn't through straight with her arms in front of her let alone tied behind her back. It might take her a couple of times. She through the first stone. As she had predicted, it went way off target. _Damn._ She took a second shot, she got closer, but she was still off by about half a meter. _Third times the charm. _She thought, hoping against hope that this would work. It made it. Taping him on the cheek. He stirred, not quite waking up. _Come on. _She through another one that hit him on the arm and he opened his eyes. Jumping slightly as he worked out where he was. He looked around spotting her, relief plastered all over his face.

"Thank god your ok, where is Dean, is he alright?"

"I'm not sure I cant seem to remember..." Daisy looked down at herself frustrated. Her school skirt was covered in muck and her shirt was damaged beyond repair. her stockings were so shredded that there was basically nothing left and her shoes were scratched white. "Oh no, Mum's going to kill me when I get home, if I get home that is."

Sam looked around nervously, looking for some sign of Dean. Then they heard foot steps coming towards the room.

"Quickly, pretend you're asleep." He whispered.

She nodded once and shut her eyes, slumping against the pillar as if unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam saw her close her eyes then he turned back towards the entrance. The shape shifter was getting closer, he could hear it. he started to rub the rope binding his wrists against the beam he was leaning against. If he could some how get lose he might be able to knock the thing out. He doubted it though. Dean had always been a better fighter then him and if this thing had managed to take out Dean then he had no hope. Especially as he was still quite dizzy from being knocked out.

The Shape shifter walked in, he was looking down but looked up when Sam cleared his throat.

"I see your awake."

"Where am I."

"Doesn't matter."

"Where's Dean!"

"He's sure got issues with you." Said the shape shifter, a mixture of amusement and jealousy plastered all over his face. "You got to go to college. He had to stay home. I mean, I had to stay home, with dad. You don't think I had dreams of my own? But dad needed me! Where the hell were you?

"Where is my brother?"

The Dean look alike seemed to lose his cool at that, he jumped on the spot and stomped over to him, yelling in his face. "I am your brother! See... deep down, I'm just jealous. You've got friends. You've got a life. Me? I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everyone's gonna leave me."

Sam was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Dean didn't think like that did he. He was wrong Sam would never leave Dean. _But you already have. Don't you remember, you went to collage. _

"You left. Hell, I did everything dad asked me to and he still left me! No explanation, no nothing, just poof! Left me with your sorry ass! But still, this life isn't without its perks. I mean, I meet the nicest people!" Sam choked he knew what was coming and he started filing at his binding faster, "Like little Becky. You know... Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens!"

He flipped open the mobile, dialing the number (Sam assumed) of Rebecca's house.

"Hey, Becca, its Dean. No don't hang up. Look Sam's pretty upset about lying to you so I just thought I would explain why we did what we did." There was a Pause as Rebecca answered, "Well could I come round now and we could talk. Ok ill be there in ten minutes." He snapped the phone shut giving Sam an evil Grin. "Well, I guess this is good bye then."

"Hey, if you know Dean so well, you'll also know that, you won't get away with this."

"Maybe, but I don't think you or Dean will be coming after me any time soon." He through the phone at Sam and left.

"What do you mean?" Sam shouted after him.

Daisy immediately opened her eyes, looking around. She glanced over at Sam. His eyes had a far away look in them. He was worried.

"Don't worry," She said cheerfully, she had remembered where he was, "he's alright."

"How do you know." Daisy turned her head slightly as if waiting for something. Then he heard it. There was a dull coughing sound from behind him and then his ears filled with the familiar and extremely welcome sound of Deans voice.

"That better be you Sam and not that freak of nature!"

Sam gave a laugh of relief, giving Daisy a grateful expression. "Yeah it's me, the freak of nature went to Becca's looking like you."

"Yeah well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one!"

At that Daisy burst out laughing. "And who's this? Not another collage friend in need of our help, I hope."

Sam sniggered, "This is Daisy, she's… well actually, I don't know who she is, she wouldn't tell me until we met up with you."

"Well you've met me now, who are you?"

"Later, I'm not really sure myself at the moment. All you need to know right now is that I can help."

"No problem. Ok Collage boy, have you got a plan to get out of here?"

"Well actually…" he seemed to reach back a little further behind the beam, then there was a snap and Sam was standing, "I just might." He said pulling a pocket knife out with a cocky expression on his face. He cut the bonds holding Daisy and Dean. "Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran all the way to Becca's house but stopped short when they saw the cop cars.

"Go back, go back." Warned Sam as he spotted them. There was no way they were getting there while the cops where after Dean.

They ran. Seeing an intersection, Dean and Daisy ran right and Sam ran left. Dean saw Sam turn the other way and jumped behind some constructionbins, dragging Daisy with him. She fell into a pile of garbage bags and started struggling to get out of them until Dean hit her on the arm. She looked up and Dean made the shush sign. He looked over the rim of the bins; he was just about to call out to Sam to come back when he saw the cops come around the corner.

He ducked down behind the bins, cursing under his breath. He peaked over the rim once again just in time to see the cops arrest Sam. They looked around; talking to each other in voices Dean couldn't hearbefore walking back the way they had come. Marching Sam out in front of them, with his hands behind his back. Samglancedin their direction, spotting Deanlooking over at him and shook his head slightly.

As soon as they where out of sight Dean stood up, offering a hand to Daisy. She got up gratefully. It hadn't been very comfortable stuck in the middle of all those bags. Dean let go of her hand running over to a wall, he slammed his fists against it kicking it with all his might. Muttering a couple of choice curses under his breath before he calmed down and turned around to her.

"Ok, they cant hold him for long. He didn't do anything. I can't go and get him, though, because if I set foot in that station, I'm never gonna be allowed to drive my car again. We've got to go back into that sewer and find something to help us."

"Ok, well, lets go."

Dean looked Daisy over, sighing. "We really need to get you some new clothes. No many people wear school uniforms here and if they do they don't look like that." He said, pointing at her cloths.

"Yeah, but after we've gone through the sewer. I don't want to buy new clothes only to have them destroyed."

"Ok, but I gotta warn you, anything you wear is going to get ruined pretty quick, its part of the job."

He walked offin the direction ofthe sewer entrance, Daisy, jogging to catch up to him. They walked past a TV store. Daisy glanced in the window, hopping to see how destroyed her uniform really was, and saw Deans face plastered in the middle of one ofthe screen.

"Dean!" she said in a loud whisper, trying not to draw attention to herself, "Dean, look."

He stopped and Turned around to face her. "What is it?" he asked a little frustrated that she had stopped. She didn't seem to notice his frustration, just pointed towards the window.

"watch." He turned towards it and gasped when he came face to face with himself.

"Crap!"

"Shush, don't draw attention to it."

"Man, it's not even a good picture!" he whined.

"Trust me. It's good enough."

"Come on, we should get off the main street so people don't see us."

They took the back streets from then on until they made it to a man whole. Dean glanced around before quickly removing the heavy cover plate. A horrible stench filled the air, making Daisy gag.

"Caaw, do we – cough – have to – cough, cough – go down there again?" she asked coughing profusely.

"Unfortunately, yes." he motioned towards the whole, "ladies first." She glared at him, but climbed down the whole.

It was disgusting. It stunk even worse down there and everything was covered in a brown slime. Daisy shuddered and moved out of the way to allow Dean to come down. She made sure not to go near the walls, even if her school uniform was already destroyed from being dragged down there about 6 hours earlier, she couldn't stand the idea of getting more of that crap (literally) on herself.

"Ah, great." Dean yelled she he jumped down into a dark puddle which splashed the brown slime all over his pants, he looked over at Daisy, a slightly disgusted expression on his face, "What did I tell you."

He shock his head and took off down the tunnel, Daisy close on his heals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran to the chamber, passing piles of the gooey, puck inducing, discarded flesh as they went. They slowed down as they entered the shape shifters dwelling. Daisy looked around, she spotted an unconscious Becca leaning against the far poll. She whacked Dean on the arm before running over to her. She checked her pulse. It was there. "She's just unconscious." She yelled back at dean, who walked over mumbling something about violent women underneath his breath. He took out his pocket knife and cut the rope that was binding her to the poll.

Daisy lightly shock her awake.

"Becca, are you ok?" she asked. Becca's eyes immediately darted over to Dean.

"Please, don't hurt me any more." Dean looked hurt and opened his mouth slightly as if to answer. Nothing came out so Daisy answered for him.

"Don't worry, it wasn't this dean who hurt you. It was just some one who looked like him." Becca looked at Dean suspiciously, but seemed to accept this answer. Daisy continued, "Becca, I need you to tell me what happened."

"It attacked me. I was walking home from the hospital, because it's just a couple of blocks from my house and I needed to clear my head, you know." Daisy nodded reassuringly, "And it jumped me from behind. But I don't understand why it did that. People are going to notice I'm gone, I mean I was just attacked, there are cops all over my house."

"It must have changed into her. But why, what's the point? What's it got to gain?" Dean said this, making Becca jump.

"Dean." Daisy jumped up. She had just recalled the ending of the episode."Sam! The cops would have let him out by now, and what's the first thing he would do if he couldn't find you."

"Go and see… Becca." Dean's face contorted in fear.

"Dean, it's after Sam."

**TBC**

**Sorry about the wait guys.I couldnt remember what happened in the episode so i had to write it asI remembered. Im not reallyhappyof this Chapter so be critical. Ill never learn if you dont tell me whats wrong with it. Anyway, thats all from me for now, I promiseI will update quicker this time. R&RBURGIRHIG...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, my Dad keeps hogging the computer. His business is on here so he spends most of his time on it. I only get it in the afternoons and people always talk to me. Anyway thanks for all the great reviews. Im glad you liked it. Well here's the next Chapter enjoy…**

**Chapter 4 – Discoveries **

Sam sat on the couch in Becca's living room, looking around nervously. He was thinking about Dean. As much as he hoped his brother hadn't gone into the sewers with Daisy, he knew him enough to know he had. Becca walked in carrying a couple of cold beers. She handed one to Sam, who accepted gratefully, before sitting down beside him.

"So, say this shape shifter is real. By the way, you know you're crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?" She watched as he took a big swig of the beer smiling slightly at the though of what she was going to do to him.

"Silver bullet to the heart." He sighed taking another swig from the bottle. He didn't notice that she was emptying her own bottle in the pot of the plant beside the sofa. She chuckled evilly before hitting him over the head with her, now empty beer bottle.

"You are crazy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam opened his eyes and looked around to see he was still in Becca's living room. _Damn! _He thought, _it wasn't a dream. _He looked up as the shape shifter walked in the room. He couldn't fully see it. It was hidden by the shadows. He sighed.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Oh, I'm not gonna do anything." it walked out of the shadows. Sam gasped, it was Dean, or at lest it looked like Dean. "Dean will, though."

Sam just stared. He couldn't believe that it was pretending to be Dean again. No one who knew Dean would believe for a second that he would kill Sam. Wait, did Dean have any close friends, he didn't think so. That could be a problem.

He couldn't help but wonder where the Becca skin was. He shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. He regained his composure.

"They'll never catch him." He knew that Dean would never come willingly and he could hide pretty damn well if he needed to.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Murder in the first of his own brother?" it chuckled lightly, "He'll be hunted the rest of his life."

It walked over to the couch. Leaning up against it, as he picked up a sharp knife from the table. He stood up, twisting the knife in his hands, and walked towards Sam smiling terrifyingly. He stopped just short of Sam and turned around, putting the knife in the back of his jeans as he did so.

" I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brother's got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more then you do." He spoke lightly, pouring himself a drink from a pitcher of gin. "Cheers." He downed the glass in one shot, walking back over towards Sam and the pool table. He put the glass down then took out the knife from his back pocket and sticking it in the table.

Sam saw his opportunity and took it. He kicked at the shape shifter. He managed to get it in the leg. It went down, taking the knife with him. It clattered to the ground right beside him. Sam sat up and took advantage of the fallen weapon to cut the bonds holding his hands together. They broke apart and he grabbed the knife, lunging at the Dean look alike, swinging it at him. The shape shifter was too quick for him, however, and grabbed Sam's arm mid swing, twisting his arm. Forcing him to drop it and fall to the ground.

"Oh, you son of a bitch." Sam got to his feet and attacked, trying every trick he knew to pin the Dean look alike down. "Not bad little brother."

"You're not him!" He shouted.

They continued to fight for what seemed to Sam like hours, but was probably only a few minutes before the shape shifter threw Sam into a book shelf which promptly feel apart. Books falling everywhere. The shape shifter shrugged, "Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass." He leaned over and picked up a pool cue, swinging it at Sam. Sam got out of the way just as it hit the spot where his head had been a few seconds earlier.

Sam knew he couldn't win. This thing may not be Dean, but he had Dean's memory and he was right. He had never won a fight against his brother.

The shape shifter grabbed Sam and through him into the coffee table. Sam cringed as he felt the table brake under his weight. He didn't get time to catch his breath before the Dean look alike was on top of him, chocking him. He struggled knowing he couldn't last for long without any air.

His vision started to fog and he heard a sound he thought he would never hear again.

"Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean ran faster then he had ever ran in his life. He had to get to Sammy before the shape shifter got him. He saw the house in the distance and speed up. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of a fight. Crap he was to late. He smashed through the front door, and ran into the living room. He stopped short when he saw his baby brother being chocked, by him. It was an odd sight. He watched, stunned for a second, as the shape shifter strangled Sam. Hearing daisy and Becca heading down the hall towards them, he cracked.

"Hey." He saw the look of relief cross Sam's face, as the creature saw Dean and got off Sam. He brought his gun up, aiming for its heart. Only one thought crossed his mind as he took the shot, _god I never realized I was suicidal_. The shape shifter fell to the ground, dead, just as Daisy and Becca ran in.

Becca's eyes darted instantly to Sam lying on the floor in a pile of splinters.

"Sam!" she screamed, rushing over to him, daisy close on her heals. They helped him up to the couch. He sat, breathing heavily as he caught his breath back.

Dean walked over to the shape shifters body, wondering if this meant that he was going to have to change his name. He noticed that it was wearing his necklace and yanked if off, nodding knowingly at the others.

It was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Daisy were now packing their belongings into the Impala. Well, Daisy was pretending to pack but was actually admiring the car. The first time she had seen it on TV she hadn't liked the look of it, but it had grown on her. Now she loved it.

"This is a great car you know." She said, nodding her head approvingly. "Maybe a little wide, I could name a couple of streets that it couldn't squeeze down, but then most American cars are."

"Ha, did you hear that Sammy, she likes the car!" calling over to where Sam stood with Becca.

"I never said I didn't like the car, Dean, I just said that it wasn't very comfortable to sleep in." he called back defensively, "And its Sam."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, this is what you do? You and your brother- you hunt down these kinds of things?" Becca asked. She was looking at Dean as he packed with a remorseful expression on her face.

"yeah pretty much."

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this? "

"No."

"Did Jessica know?" Sam looked at the ground, avoiding her eyes. He still couldn't quite stand to talk about her.

"No, she didn't."

"Must be lonely." She said looking ahead thoughtfully.

"Oh, no. No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family." She laughed, understanding washed over them. They both knew that there was lots of things they were never going to be able to tell anyone. It didn't matter though, because, now, they had each other.

"Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you." She hugged him.

"Yeah, me too." He replied sadly.

"Well, will you call sometime?" she asked hopefully.

"It might not be for a little while." Becca nodded and waved goodbye to Dean. He waved back, and she went back inside the house.

Sam walked over to the car.

"You know its going to be ok, right?" Daisy looked into his eyes, trying to find an answer. He smiled

"Yeah, let's just head out." Daisy sighed relieved, then jumped.

"Wait, we can't leave yet. I haven't got any clothes, I mean, I can't survive on one outfit, it doesn't even fit me!" Sam laughed.

"It looks like it fits you to me." Dean looked confused. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"Dean, it's meant to be loose. Besides if I'm going to be helping you, I can't run around in clothes that are so tight I can barely breath." She shook her head in contempt for anyone who thought that two sizes to small was the right fit and walked over to the car. "Well, are you coming, its 4, we only have an hour before the shops close."

Dean shook his head and got in the car. Sam waited for Daisy to climb in the back, chuckling to himself.

Dean started the car, and looked over at Daisy in the rearview mirror. He could tell they weren't getting rid of her any time soon. He sighed.

"If your going to hang around, could you at lest tell us who you are? Where you're from, you know anything." Daisy looked at the floor thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not to sure. See; I'm not from around here..."

"We guessed, so where are you from."

"Australia, but here's the thing, where I'm from, all this," she waved her arm, "is a TV show." Dean's eyes widened. Of all the things he had thought, might come from her mouth that was not one of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how do you think I know so much about you? I'm not psychic. I've just watched the show. In fact that was one of the last things I did before I was sent here." She sighed remembering her last night in her world. "I watched you guys defeat Bloody Mary, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, got mad at the cat for knocking a glass over then turned around and I was here."

"Wait a minute." Sam butt in. "when I saw you, you were screaming, you can't have just turned around and ended up here. Something made you scream."

"There was this person. It came up behind me and said… your turn… then I felt a really strong gust of wind, and, I was here."

Dean and Sam looked at each other wearily. Sam turned around in his seat to look at Daisy. He could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes and felt sorry for her. He may have never been sent to a parallel world but he knew what its was like to be separated from your family. And she looked much younger then he had been when he had left.

"Daisy, we will try our hardest get you home, but now, I need you to describe the thing to me."

"Ok, well it had a face like those people you see in Asia who are, like, a thousand years old, and it was kind of greenish. I think it was a she, well anyway she had red eyes. They were kind of hypnotic, when I looked into them I got this feeling, like nothing I ever did was going to be worth anything. it was kind of depressing, and I couldn't look away."

"Ok."

"Hey can I ask you something?" Asked Sam. A thoughtful look coming over his face, "What was our show called? You know, in your world."

"Huh? Oh, Supernatural." He nodded.

"And how long has it been going?" wondering if he had been watched his whole life.

"Not long, the first episode was when you left Stanford for the weekend. It finished with jess Dieing." Sam looked out the window, thinking.

Dean, however, kept looking back at Daisy. She looked really familiar, but then, if she was from another world how could he have seen her before. They where driving through the center of town, looking for a clothing store that was still open, and he saw it. Dean pulled over immediately, hopping out of the car, ignoring the questions from Sam. He jogged over to the Electrical store he had seen himself on TV last night and stared into the window. He heard the others run over, but he was too engrossed in what was on the screen. A gasp escaped Sam, there she was, ten centimeters high, in Technicolour.

Daisy!

**TBC**

**Sorry folks. Well that's it for now; I'm off to watch House. Please R&R so I keep getting the inspiration to write this. Sorry if you don't like this chap. I kind of lose control after 1500 words. Sorry for any mistakes. Just tell me and I swear I will fix them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, we had guests staying with us and I couldn't get on the computer. Anyway enough of this. On with the story.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Chrisy 1951-2005**

**Chapter 5-Chick flick**

Daisy stood dead still. She couldn't believe it. There she was, 10 centimeters high, on some random TV show with no sound. _Great. _She thought to herself, _in this world I really do have a mute button. _What shocked her most was that it wasn't only her. She recognized every one of the characters and even the situation.

It was about three months ago and she had gone to a party, felling completely out of place because she wasn't drinking with every one else. She had called her mum to pick her up early. God, she never realized how, after school special, her life really was.

"ugh." She said. "Did I really wear that?" It had been a themed party, sluts or cuties. She had gone with cutie. She didn't really own anything sluty, her rents would never have allowed it.

"Apparently." Sam was still staring intently at the screen, a stunned expression on his face. "Hey Dean, answer me one question. How did you see this..." he gestured wildly at the screen, "from the car?"

"Well actually I just saw the name of the show. I've seen the show before." Daisy's head shot around to look at Dean.

"You've watched my life before." She was shocked; it didn't seem like his sort of thing.

"Yeah," he looked at the expression on Sam's face and felt his cheeks flush, "what? I was in hospital with a couple of broken limbs a few years ago and I watched it to cure my boredom." He defended.

"Uh-ha." Sam sighed, still looking at him strangely.

"Stop looking at me man. Anyway we should be going, remember that whole me dead thing."

"Yeah, yeah."

They went back to the car, Sam dragging Daisy the whole way, and drove the rest of the way in silence…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Dean were arguing. Sam had told Dean about his visions and was trying to convince him to go home. Daisy wasn't to interested. She had known this was going to happen. She was sitting on her bed staring intently at the TV screen in front of her. She had gone to a shopping center last night and bought some more 'comfortable' clothes, and had a tv guide so she could find out when her show was on.

Luckily for her it was on at the same time as Sam and Dean's battle of wills so she didn't have to listen. She was watching a scene that took place about two weeks after yesterdays show and involved herself and her friend Alexis.

_"Daisy, you can't just ignore it. I mean cant you see what this is doing to you. You got an F on that test. You never get anything below B!" Alexis was berating her. she looked a bit different on the show that in real life. She looked more made up._

_"I know ok!" She saw herself almost in tears and cringed, "I just don't know what to do about it. I don't know how to move on."_

"Ugh," she mumbled under her breath, "am I really that cheesy."

_"I mean she was like my second mother. She adored me. Everything I did, she did as well. I don't know if I can ever get over it."_

_"You will, just remember the good times." the on screen her was sobbing now and Alexis had put her arms around her._

_"I didn't even know she was depressed, I mean I knew that there was something wrong but I just never accepted it. She was always so happy around me."_

As much as she hated to see herself so vulnerable and week, Daisy was upset. She had gotten over Chrisy's death a while ago but she still got sad whenever someone mentioned it. She slammed her hand into the side table to stop herself from crying, startling Sam and Dean out of their argument.

"I can't believe it," she said throwing her hands in the air, hoping they wouldnt see the tell tale shine inher eyes, "my life is a friggin' soap opera, I hate those shows." Dean sniggered. "Don't even think about it!"

"What?"

"You were going to make some smart ass comment about how my life is one big chick flick moment, but I swear, I might have been living it, but you were watching it mister!"

"Ok, ok. I won't say anything. God, you chick flick girls are really uptight."

Daisy screamed in frustration, "I knew it!" and stomped off to the bathroom for a shower, slamming the door behind her.

**Hey guys, sorry its quite a short chapter but I had to get it out of the way so I could get on to the more exciting stuff. By the way, the TV conversation was made up. It never happened in real life. The conversation that is. Ok so I will try to update on Wednesday but I'm not guaranteeing anything.**

**Anyway tell me what you think. Bye now BURGIRHIG.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, I only got 1 review this time so I figured I would update sooner so you remembered what the story was about. Please review this chapter, if I don't get any I feel like ou don't like the story and I wont be able to write anymore. So PLEASE, REVIEW. Yeah so on with the story.**

**Chapter 6 - **What Now?

The car bumped along the gravel road, knocking Daisy around and stopping her from getting some much needed rest. They had stopped the thing in Sam and Deans childhood home, or rather their mom had. She had seen Daisy and sighed, saying she was sorry she had to go through this. Daisy had asked what, but she had just looked at her sadly. She had been having bad dreams ever since. She hadn't told the others, she hadn't wanted them to worry. They couldn't mean anything could they. She was no psychic. For crying out loud, she came from a world where that sort of thing wasn't supposed to exist.

Daisy could still feel the cars movement under her but it was no longer the annoying jutting and bumps that had been 5 minutes ago, but a light rocking. Lulling her off to sleep. She tried to resist. But the darkness was just too welcoming…

_She was in her house in the 'real' world, walking cautiously down the hallway towards her parent's room. She could faintly hear sobbing coming from the living room but she ignored it. Something wasn't right._

"_Mum?" she called softly, hoping that her gut was wrong. There was no response so she called louder._

"_MUM!" she was panicking now, running towards her parent's bedroom. She could see it but she didn't seem to be getting any closer. "MUUUUM!" she was screaming now, terrified of what she might find if she ever made it to the end of the corridor._

_Finally, after what seemed like an age, she made it puting her hands to the door as if to sense what was behind it. The door was closed. Strange, her parents never closed the door. Her mum hated it being opened and closed again by dad when he went to bed after her. She claimed it woke her up. _

_Daisy was so scared by now that she figured nothing could make the cold feeling in her stomach any worse. She reached out and griped the door handle, holding her breath as she turned it, and strode in with a confidence that she only wished she felt._

_There was nothing there. Or rather, no-one. The room was empty._

_Daisy breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the bed, flopping down, smiling as she thought what her mother would say to that; 'Trust you to mess up my freshly straitened bed.' She reached out and touched her mothers pillow lightly, smile still in place._

_She looked over to the door; her dad was there, flickering like an old TV. He was trying to say something, pointing at her accusingly. At first she couldn't make out the words but then it became clear…_

"_It's all your fault!" he yelled, tears of grief running down his face. She gasped. What was her fault?_

_That was when she felt it, a drip on her hand, then another and another. She froze, almost too frightened to look. Her breathing became raged as she slowly turned her head upwards._

_There she was, hanging from the ceiling in her PJ's, a look of terror and disappointment plastered forever on her face, tears glistening on her checks, and a gaping whole in her stomach._

"_NOOO!"_

"_Why Daisy? Why did you have to go?" she whispered gently, the disappointment coming through loud and clear._

"_I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "don't go. Don't leave me!"_

_Flames erupted from her, engulfing her and setting the ceiling alight._

"NO!"

She sat up in the back seat, her body heaving as she sobbed uncontrollably. She knew it was just a dream, but it had felt so real. She could still feel the flames upon her skin.

"Daisy?" it was Sam. Dean had pulled over onto the side of the road and Sam was jumping out of the car to come back and make sure she was alright. He ripped the door open and grasped her by the shoulders. "Daisy! Daisy what is it? Are you alright?"

"My mum," she sobbed out, "she was on fire."

"Its alright, it was just a dream."

"But – sob - it felt – sob - so real." She shivered as she remembered the look on her mothers face. Sam looked over at Dean who was staring intently at the road ahead, even though they weren't moving. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to face it until he had to. He glanced up at Sam in the rear view mirror, he was looking at him for approval. He nodded his head ever so slightly and Sam was off.

"Ok, Daisy, I need you to tell me, have you had this dream before?" she nodded reluctantly. calming down now.

"Repetedly for about… a week now." Dean sighed. Things would go a lot smoother if people would just talk to each other. First Sam was trying to hide his gift and now Daisy was ignoring it. "I have to get to her. I don't care if it was just a dream. It felt real and I need to see she is alright."

"I know, but how are you going to get there, I mean, so fare we don't even know how you got here!"

Daisy sighed. He was right. This sucked. Big time. She whished that she had been sucked into charmed instead.They could have just written a spell to get her home or something.

"Charmed." She whispered to herself, brow creasing with thought. "THAT'S IT!" she squealed, "CHARMED!" she let out a trill of laughter.

"Ok lady, I might be smart, but, what the hell are you on about?" Sam joked.

"It's another TV show where I'm from. Its about these three witches who save people from Demons, warlocks, and any other supernatural beings that may happen to threaten an innocent."

"Ok. So, it sounds like my life, except for the wholeinnocent thing. No-one is trulyinnocent.But what's that got to do with the matter at hand?" asked Dean not seeing the connection.

"It's simple." Dean rolled his eyes, it didn't seem very simple to him. "Your life is a TV show in my world, remember? Supernatural. So it makes sense that charmed would be real heretoo. And if I'm right then they can get me back to my world to save my mum."

"Ok, so, where are we going?" Asked Dean, starting up the car.

"Sanfransisco."

**TBC**

**Ok Guys so what do you think. Love it hate it, I don't care just tell me. Ok I will try to update as soon as possible. Bye now BURHIRHIG.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so, I've changed the charmed story around a little bit. It is set in the 6th season and though Piper is pregnant with Chris, she doesn't know he's her son. Bear with me.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 7 – The Manor**

"Wow!" Daisy was standing at the base of the steps that led to the Halliwell manor. The house was more magnificent in real life that was for sure. Sam and Dean were standing beside her, gob smacked. Neither one of them had actually believed that there were houses like this in the world. Sure, they had heard of them, seen them on TV, but they just never seemed real. Until now.

"Wow!"

"What kind of life is that? Stuck in a big house all day. How can they possibly find time to save 'innocents', it probably takes them like a week to clean the damn place." Dean scoffed; Sam was still caught up in the grandness of it.

"Well, Piper, is a neat freak, and there is always the vanishing spell."

"hey, how come they get a nice big house to live in and we get a car. I don't think that's fair."

"Nothing ever is. They probably just got a higher budget then we do. Anyway, what's wrong with the impala?" he shook his head. "Whatever, come on, we haven't got all day." He started up the stairs, dragging a still stunned Sam along behind him. Daisy looked at him and shook her head, smiling. Here we go again. She jogged up behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper had taken the day off. She had been feeling under the weather lately. It was almost like she was pregnant again. But that wasn't possible, she and Leo had only… it just wasn't possible.

"Hey Piper, how you feeling?" Chris asked looking in the bathroom as she was crouched on the floor after viciously throwing up her breakfast and whatever was left in her stomach of last nights dinner. She glared at him. He had been acting strangely ever sense she and Leo had gotten back from the spirit realm, almost nice. Definitely not normal. He was up to something. She just didn't know what. She would have asked him about it, but just at that moment the door bell rang.

"You want me to get that?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the front door.

She gave Chris another glare before she threw up the remaining continents of her stomach.

Chris orbed down stairs. He hated seeing his mother sick like this. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Technically, it was him that was making her sick. Granted, a minny version of him, but still him. He wished more then anything that he could tell her the truth, but he knew that if he did, she would go all motherly on him and he didn't know that he would be able to let that go when he was done here.

He opened the door. There were three people standing there. A girl who looked star struck, and two men, one was looking, amazed, at the exterior of the manor, mouth open slightly, and one who just looked bored.

"Can I help you?" This seemed to bring them down to earth, the girl regained her composure and smiled at him.

"Oh, yes, um we need to speak to Piper, or Phoebe or whoever's home. We have a really important… Demon-stration to talk to her about." He looked at her blankly. The man who had looked bored before leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you sure this is the right address?"

"Trust me," She glanced in Chris's direction, looking him over, "its right. Look, Chris, I know who you are, where your from, and what you doing here, and if you don't let me in there to talk to Piper I'm going to go on TV and tell the world all about it. I just need their help with a DEMON-stration!"

"How did you know my name?" she let out a frustrated growl and threw her hands up in the air, gesturing for one of the others to try. The one who had been looking at the house smiled.

"Look My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean and this," he pointed at the girl who had moved behind the others and was now tapping her foot anxiously on the cement, "is Daisy. She is really upset at the moment because if you don't help us, she will lose her mom." The girls eyes glistened and she looked Chris in the eyes.

"Come on Chris. Let me save my mum, I mean you of all people should know what it feels like to lose a parent. Don't put me through what you had to live through. I'm only 16, same age as Wyatt was." he looked at her, there was no way that some one could fake the anguish in her eyes. No one could possibly be that good an actor. He sighed.

"Fine, come in, but please don't say anything to them about me."

"I won't. That's for you to tell." She stepped past him into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked in behind Daisy, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Just out of interest, who is he in the grand scheme of things? You never mentioned him."

"He's Pipers son."

"Oh. How old are these girls anyway?" he looked back at Chris. There was no way he was younger then Sam. He may have had a body that could pass for someone in their late teens, but his eyes told him another story."

"Pipers about 30 I think." She caught the look on Dean's face. "He's from the future; piper is either just about to get pregnant or is pregnant already. It's a little complicated. Just don't say anything 'bout it."

"Fine, whatever."

"Chris, who was… who are you?" Piper was obviously shocked to see three strange people sitting in her living room; she looked them over one at a time till her eyes settled on Daisy. "Oh my god, I know you, your Annabell Rogers from, 'This is Life', I watched your show ever day when I was pregnant with my son, Wyatt." Daisy blinked.

"Ok, well, here's the thing piper. We need your help."

"Ok, why would you need my help, are you like doing one of those autograph, signing days."

"Not exactly. I don't need club kind of help, I need the supernatural kind." Piper just stared at her.

"What?"

"See, here's the thing Piper. I'm not Annabell Rogers, my name is Daisy Brockhouse, and I'm not from around here."

"You're kidding right?" she looked at Daisy hopefully, "Your not kidding."

"No see I'm from a different world, where this is the TV show and I'm real. Not that you aren't, it's just… oh never mind. The point is, my mum is in trouble and I need to get to her. Only problem is I'm stuck in your world and I can't get home without a power of three spell."

"Ok. Umm, so, where do they come into this?" she gestured at Sam and Dean.

"Oh. They're from another TV show. Similar to yours, just, well, scarier." Dean chuckled. "The point is, we need your help. What do you say Piper?"

"Ok, sure, I suppose it's what we do." She shrugged, looking sad. She looked up as if a light had just gone on in her brain. "Though can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it?"

"Ummm, you watch the show right? Our show?" Daisy nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well, you wouldn't happen to know if I'm…" she gestured to her stomach.

"What? Pregnant?" Piper nodded. "Yes, but don't worry. This one is good." She smiled at Chris. Piper turned on him.

"Is this why you've been acting so nice to me? Because you know I'm pregnant?" he shrugged. "Oh, well thanks for telling me!" She exclaimed, sarcasm dripping like water from her voice.

He gave her a guilty shrug and orbed out. Sam and Dean jumped, taken by surprise.

"Ok, what the hell was that?"

"Oh, the lights display? Don't worry about that. It's called orbing. He's part whitelighter." He gave her a look of confusion, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "It's like a guardian angel for witches."

"Oh, so they're, like, good then?" Piper put her hand to her stomach, offended.

"Of course they're good. Stubborn, maybe, but not evil."

"Yeah, you only get to be a whitelighter if you have done something pretty damn good in life. You don't have to worry about them." She looked past Dean as someone shimmered into the room behind him. "That on the other hand… DUCK!"

**TBC**

**Hey Guys, What do you think. Does it sound like Piper? Tell me if it doesn't, ill happily change it. Keep the reviews coming, BURGURHIG…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so I'm really sick so I'm not sure - (blows nose) - how good this chapter is going to be but ill try. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming…**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 8 - Non–Veneficus Lamia**

She pushed Dean down, hard. Really hard.

He fell to the floor, shocked, and watched as Daisy got hit in the chest with a ball of fire.

"DAISY!" he screamed, as she flew across the room smashing into a grandfather clock and crumbling to the ground. A look of pain splayed on her face. He got up and ran, drunk with fear, over to her. Collapsing at her side. Blood was pouring from a wound on her head and her right leg was sticking out at an odd angle. He reached over to check her pulse, it was there. Very faint but still present.

"Leo! Get your Elder butt down here, we need some healing!" He heard Piper scream followed by a loud explosion from behind him, but he didn't care. He heard the sound of heavenly bells ringing, and he was being pulled away by Sam. He didn't struggle, infact he was happy that Sam was ok. He just couldn't stand the thought of Daisy being hurt before she got to see her mom. Before she got to save her.

He stumbled back and watched as a man he hadn't seen before leaned over Daisy and engulfed her in a golden glow. He seemed to be struggling with something; the man was shacking like he was having a seizure. There was a loud crack and he was thrown to the other side of the room. Dean collapsed onto the couch unable to deal with anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam ran over to Daisy. She didn't look as bad as she had a couple of minutes ago, the crack in her head was gone and her leg was no longer sticking out at a funny angle. But she hadn't woken up. She was still unconscious and she still had some nasty looking cuts and bruises on her face. _I wonder how we are going to explain this to her mother_.

Hepicked her up. She seemed so fragile in his arms, nothing like the strong girl he had gotten to know over the past two weeks. He put her down on the couch beside Dean, who looked like a stunned mullet and turned to make sure the man was alright. What did Piper call him, Leo? He was about to ask when the man flew over and griped him by the throat, slamming him into the wall.

"Who the hell are you people?" he yelled. Sam chocked, gasping for air calling out the first name that came to his mind after Dean who still seemed to be in some kind of a trance, staring at Daisy as though nothing else existed. he didn't know why he called it, he didn't even know if he could here him, but something inside Sam told him that this was the person to call.

"Chris!" He saw Chris orb in behind Leo and pull him off him. Sam slid down the wall breathing hard.

"Why do they always try and chock me? What I would give for someone to attack me with a knife for a change." He mumbled to himself.

"What the hell do you think your doing Leo!" Chris shouted at him. "God, you seem to attack innocent people for no reason a lot lately."

"I just tried to heal her," he said pointing at Daisy, "she didn't heal properly. That means she must be a Demon, or at lest not human."

"God you're an idiot, you know that." Screamed Chris, throwing up his arms in defeat. "She, her name is Daisy by the way, isn't from this world. She comes from a world where magic doesn't exist. So when you tried to heal her, her body rejected the magic you where forcing into her. Also, though you may not know what this means, she is a Non–Veneficus Lamia. You can never fully heal a Non–Veneficus Lamia because they have no magic in them what so ever. They have powers, but unlike us or ordinary humans, there isn't a trace of magic in their bodies."

"Ok, well how do you know this and not me? I'm an elder for crying out loud, we're supposed to be all-knowing." He asked. All traces of anger gone from his eyes. He wasn't a bad person but when something or someone threatened his family he got a little defensive. He couldn't live if he knew something happened to them.

"Because no one does. Not in this time. We aren't supposed to find out about them for another three years." He explained, talking to Leo as if he were a child rather then the fully grown man he was.

"Excuse me." Called Dean from the other side of the room. He was starting to come out of his daze. "But what exactly is a Non-veanfuics Lmaia or whatever you just said?"

"Non–Veneficus Lamia. They are ordinary humans who weren't meant to be born. You know how they say that life is a kind of magic. Well because they were never meant to live they missed out on that spark of magic which everyone has naturally from birth. How that magic develops is what makes mortals different from witches. Because they have no magic in their systems its like the ordinary rules of the universe don't apply to them. Things like time and space that we have to work around, don't matter to them. They're extremely rare. They tend to discover their gifts when something threatens their families, the ones they love or even themselves. It usually starts with psychic abilities. You know premonitions in their sleep. Then they start getting them while they're awake, after that it could be anything. Telekinesis, astral projection, empathy. They are really powerful. More so then the charmed ones in a lot of cases." Piper gasped slightly, that was not something she heard every day.

"Sounds like your not alone ay Sammy." Dean chuckled looking over to where Sam was sitting, hand at his throat still mouth open in shock.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris. He looked over at Sam expectantly. He shied away from Chris but started to speak in a soft voice.

"Well, about six months ago I started getting visions of my girlfriend, Jessica dieing. It was horrible, I thought it was just me, re-creating what happened to our mother from what Dean and Dad had told me, because I was to young to remember it. Anyway, I went away with Dean for the weekend and when I came back… there she was. Stuck on the ceiling, blood pouring out of her stomach. Just like I had dreamed. Then I got another one last week about a family who were living in our old house…"

"Wait, your one too. Wow we really hit the jackpot." Chris sat on one of the cushy lounge chairs with a thoughtful expression. They were dealing with some strange people, that was for sure. Even for their standards.

"Easy for you to say. Your not the one who has to put up with being constantly woken up at 4 in the morning by your little brothers screams." Said Dean quietly, smiling slightly, his eyes had drifted back to Daisy even though he was talking about Sam.

"Wouldn't happen. I don't have a little brother." Chris smiled knowing that he was probably giving away some important information but he didn't care. "I am the little brother."

"Hmmm." Dean wasn't really listening. He was looking down at Daisy. He may have only known her for two weeks but in that time he had gotten to know her and relate to her. To him she was the younger sister he never had the chance to have. He had taken it apon himself to protect her, he knew Sam didn't need it any more." Just out of interest. I understand that you can't heal her completely, but, umm, do you by any chance know when she is going to wake up."

"Well it depends on weather she used any of her powers to save you." Replied Chris, looking at Dean questioningly.

"Well, I think she knew it was coming because the demon appeared just after she said duck, and well I guess she did push me down quite hard, I mean I know she is strong, but that was really strong."

"Ok well say that she did use her…"Chris tried to think of the word, "Skills, then she should wake up in about 12 hours. So until then I say we get to work on getting her home."

"Ok." He nodded his head, swallowing hard, then smiled, looking over at Sam "Hey Geek boy, looks like we've got some research to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so no real cliffhanger ending there, but I'm sitting at home on a Thursday, sick with the flu and my brain isn't working well enough to give you one. This chapter took me two days to write and I'm not that happy with it. I promise I will try to update as soon as possible. In the mean time, please review, review, review. Oh by the way, I'm keeping my word. This will not be a romantic fic!**

**Read ya latter, BURGIRHIG…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys,**

**I can't believe that I haven't updated in, like, two weeks! I'm really, really, really sorry. Having a cold's a bitch but recovering is worse. There is extra homework to catch up on, boxes of tissues every where and then you have to face the work you attempted while you were sick. If you didn't get that, that was a reference to my last chapter. I looked back over it after I got better and realized I had veered completely of my original plan. It has taken me a week to write this chapter because I have been trying to find away to fix it.**

**Have I said too much…? Definitely. Sorry if this isn't great, but here it is anyway…**

**BURGIRHIG**

**Chapter 9 - Incendia Everto**

Sam was looking at the book of shadows with a look of amazement on his face. He had never seen such a vast collection of information on the sons-of-bitches he and Dean hunted every day, in one spot. Chris was pacing in front him, ranting about all the different demons it could be. He seemed to have memorized the entire book.

"So… I can touch this thing right?" Sam interrupted him. Chris had told him that the book protected itself and now Sam was worried that if he attempted to flip through it then he would be blasted across the attic. He really didn't feel like being thrown anywhere today, he was still recovering from being thrown into the kitchen cupboards at their old house in Laurence.

"Yes! I told you the book only protects itself from evil… your not evil… unless, there's something your not telling us." He stopped pacing and looked over at Sam. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and put his hand on the book. Chris watched as nothing happened and then continued his rant across the attic.

Dean was playing with Wyatt in the corner. He had made some excuse about, Sam being better at the whole research thing, but Sam suspected he had just wanted to play with the kid. As much as Dean liked to hide it, he did like kids. He related with them and new how to act around them. After all, he had looked after Sam for most of his life.

Piper was sitting on a couch with her sisters, filling them in on what was going on. Phoebe was listening intently, while Piper and Paige argued about he details. Paige kept asking questions and it was getting on Pipers last nerves. Pregnancy made Pipers already short fuse even shorter.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You're pregnant again?"

"Yes Paige, but that isn't what's important. What's important is the innocent we have to save. So Phoebe! I need you to right a spell to get us into the other plane and Paige; I need you to make a potion to get us back."

"Wait. Tell me again. Why do we need a potion to get back? I mean shouldn't the spell do it?" Piper sighed heavily. Trying, desperately, to regain control over her frustration.

"Because we don't know if spells will work there. Daisy doesn't believe that there is any magic there. Potions are the only guarantee."

Wyatt giggled over in the corner as Dean made a childish joke about one of his toys. Dean smiled and looked over to the door. They had put Daisy in Pipers room to sleep.

Sam had stopped listening to Chris. He flipped through the book, reading a couple of passages that looked interesting and chuckling softly when he came across demons he recognized. He was about half way through the book when he came across the Incendia Everto demon. It killed its victims by pretending to be someone they knew and stabbing them in the stomach before burning them in front of their loved ones.

His hands started to shake. It was the demon. He was sure of that. He cleared his throat to get every ones attention but they were all so caught up in their own problems that they didn't notice.

"Ahem ahem… guys? Guys!" they looked over at him. Dean got up and started over to him, seeing Sam's shaking hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I found it." Chris and Paige walked over and looked down at the page. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder at the page, leaning on the podium holding the book. He griped the edge as he read the passage.

"The Incendia Everto demon… ugh… that's disgusting." Paige had her hand on her heart as she spoke. She had watched her parents died in a fire and wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. She thought about what Sam must have gone through, knowing he could have saved Jessica, and shivered.

"What? What does it say?" Piper asked impatiently. Her hand going to her stomach as if to protect her baby from what was about to be said.

"The Incendia Everto demon, it pretends to be its victim and attacks someone they love. It kills them and displays them for their victims before burning the bodies. It sends the victims insane." Paige shivered again, and Piper's hand tightened on her stomach. Sam stood, looking down at the book, a far away look in his eyes. Dean put his hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "There's a vanquishing

"Don't worry. We'll get this son-of-a-bitch. We won't stop until we do."

After that everything moved quickly. Paige started on the back up potion with out having to be told again and Phoebe sat in the corner writing furiously. With all the strong emotions in the room she was having a hard time concentrating, but she wanted, more then anything, to help Sam and Dean stop the thing that killed the ones they loved. And of course, she wanted to stop it from happening to Daisy's mother.

Piper had checked on Daisy and was now helping Sam make the vanquishing potion in the kitchen. They were almost done. They just needed one more ingredient, the Kotochul Egg. Chris had seemed rather annoyed when he heard that ingredient but he suggested that he and Dean go in search of one. Piper offered to go with him but he refused.

"_Trust me. You don't want to be running around the demonic swampland while you're pregnant!" _So now, Sam and Piper where sitting in the kitchen, waiting for them to return.

"God!" Piper jumped, as Sam leaped up off his seat and started pacing around the kitchen, restlessly. "How long can it take to find a stupid egg?"

"Jeze, calm down would ya." Her slight jump had brought back the nausea which, she now knew, was due to her being pregnant. "At lest you don't have to deal with morning sickness." She complained leaning forward on her chair with her arms around her middle.

"Sorry, I'm just a little anxious to get this thing. I mean wouldn't you if it killed someone you loved." Piper thought about Prue. She had gone on a demon hunting spree as well, though she hadn't been so determined to get Shacks. He had scared her really badly. He had taken away her big sister, her protector. The one person she thought would always be there. She looked down. Avoiding Sam's eyes.

"I know how you feel." He looked over at her. Wondering what, or rather, who she had lost, and wishing Daisy were up. She'd know what Piper was talking about. She seemed to know everything about these people.

"Who did you lose?" he watched her closely as she took a deep breath and raised her head to meat his eyes.

"My mom, my Grams, my sister… you name them, I've lost them."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Well my Grams was just a heart attack…" Sam chuckled and she looked up at him. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's just that most of the world would consider a heart attack a catastrophe, you and me, if you live long enough to die of a heart attack… you've lived a good life." His chuckles turned into full blown laughter, shocking Piper. She thought about it.

He was right. It was funny!

Before she knew it she was laughing along with him. She couldn't stop, they needed that laugh more then they needed food and water. Both of them were on the edge of a major break down and laughing gave them a little more time before their final crash.

**TBC**

**How was that? PLEASE review… should I continue this or not? Up to you! BURGIRHIG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry for the wait. This thing is getting harder and harder to write, but I promise I'll finish it. Thanks for the reviews and don't stop them coming. I need all the inspiration I can get.**

**On with the story…**

**Chapter 10 – Secrets and Prodigiums**

Dean ducked as a wad of boiling hot mud came flying towards him. Chris had located a Kotochul Egg quite easily but getting it was another matter. They were in competition for it with something Chris had called a Prodigium which apparently ate the eggs to create the horrible crap they were now spitting at them.

"Cant you just orb that thing to you?" He yelled over to Chris who was busy magically throwing the muck back at the Prodigiums.

"I'm a little busy!" he shouted back, ducking as some of the mud escaped his magic. "Distract them or something." Dean sighed, how was he supposed to distract them, wave a sign in their faces that read "attack me instead". He looked around for something to through at them but in a swamp there wasn't much of a chance of finding anything.

Before they had left, Chris had put a spell on him so he could walk on water, or in this case mud, so he jogged across the surface of the marsh looking for an effective distraction. He spotted a branch half covered by reeds and made a grab for it. He heard Chris let out yelp and risked a glance in his direction. He had been hit in the leg and had collapsed onto the swamp. Dean cursed; Chris had told him that if something happened to him and he lost consciousness then the spell keeping them a float would stop working. He prayed that Chris would stay awake and stay down.

"Hey, you disgusting son-of-a-bitch, leave him alone!" he heaved the log at the demons. They stopped their advance towards Chris, who had thankfully had the sense to stay down, and turned to Dean. "Ahh, Chris, speed would be much appreciated." Chris grunted in pain as he sat up. He orbed the egg to him then orbed out, stopping quickly to pick up Dean who was artfully dodging the Mud piles that were flying at him from all directions.

"'Bout time!" Cried Dean, "I was worried you were going to leave me behind." Chris rolled his eyes and sunk to the floor.

"Can you call Leo for me? He probably wouldn't come if I called him." Dean complied and Leo orbed in looking nervous.

"What is it, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little dirty, but Chris needs some healing." Leo looked at Chris who was sitting on the floor nursing his injured leg. He rushed over to him and placed his hands on the wound. Chris flinched, but hid it quickly as Leo healed him. When he was done Chris jumped up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You want to tell me what happened."

"No." he replied defiantly, pushing past a disgruntled Leo and heading for the kitchen. Dean followed close behind shooting Leo an apologetic look as he passed.

They stopped short, stunned at the scene in front of them. Sam was leaning against the wall shacking with silent laughter and Piper was sitting at the table, hand on her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably. Chris cleared his throat, crossed his arms and tapped his foot expectantly. Dean looked at him in surprise. He was so much like Sam, it was scary.

"Oh, hey guys." Sam said calming down. "You alright, you took so long."

"Yeah." Dean answered suspiciously, "We're fine. What's with the laughing?"

"Oh nothing." Shrugging it off, "Did you get the egg?" Chris walked over to the table, holding up his prize.

"One Kotochul Egg, as per request." He cracked the egg into the potion and started stirring. "Hey, Dean you should go and check on Daisy. She should be waking up soon." Dean nodded and left the room.

"Hey Chris, you know I can do that." Piper said standing up quickly then bending over in pain, clutching her stomach. "On second thoughts, you do that. I'm going to go… throw up." She ran out of the room. Chris looked after her and sighed.

"So, she's your mom, right?" Sam asked pointing after her. Chris nodded.

"yeah." He looked up like a light bulb had gone on in his head. "Well, technically, not for another 8 and half months." Sam nodded.

"So, can I ask you something?" Chris nodded. "Why don't you just tell her that? I mean, she's already pregnant. What could it hurt?"

"I… I just… can't tell her alright!" Sam jumped at Chris's sudden out burst, Chris sighed, "Look you wouldn't understand, alright."

"Try me." Chris looked up into Sam's eyes to see if he was serious.

"My mom died on my 14th birthday. Killed right in front of me. The only way I have managed to go this far without breaking down is by telling my self that she isn't my mom. Not yet. I just can't take it, ok! I can't take getting close to her, only to lose her again."

"How will you lose her?"

"By going back to the future. I have to go back eventually, and she won't be there."

"Then maybe that's a reason to get close to her." Chris gave him a strange look. "I mean, the way I see it. You have a once in a life time chance to see your mom again. Save her. Get to know her. Do you have any idea what some people would give for that opportunity? What I would give for that opportunity?" Chris was shocked. "My mom died when I was 6 months old. A demon killed her right above my crib and burned our house down with her. At lest you know what she was like. What your family was like, before…" He looked down sadly.

Piper chose that moment to walk in, still clutching her stomach, a queasy look on her face. Chris looked at her with new eyes. She was his mom, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Not telling her wasn't going to make it any easier to go home. In fact, it might, now, make it worse. Because, now, he would have to think about his missed opportunity. He looked over to Sam for support. Sam was looking at Piper with longing and Chris new he was thinking of his own mother.

"Piper, can I speak to you for a second?" she nodded, looking at him strangely. Sam left the kitchen, mumbling something about going to check on Dean and Daisy.

"What is it Chris. Is something wrong?"

"No," he sighed, "Well at lest, I don't think it's wrong." He sighed heavily, trying to regain some confidence.

"Well… out with it."

"Umm, you know how you're…" he gestured at her stomach.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, um, well I new it was going to happen." Piper's face softened.

"Oh."

"I know that its going to be a boy. That he's healthy…" Piper had tears in her eyes now. She hastily wiped them away. She didn't know why their secretive whitelighter from the future was telling her this but she didn't care. "I… ah… I know all this because…" Piper smiled, realization crossing her face.

"It's you."

**TBC**

**So what did you think? Should I stop writing now and delete this story from existence? Yes, no, maybe? Tell me in that review that you were about to write me. R&R BURGIRHIG…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys,**

**So it's 2am on a Saturday/Sunday night/morning and I got a review so I figured I would finish this chapter which has been sitting on my comp for a week, half done. So thanks to DrewFullerFanLife for giving me the inspiration to finish this chappie. Anyway, on with the story…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 – Rise and Shine**

Dean looked over at Daisy, who was as yet to wake up, and sighed. It was his fault she was like this; if he had moved quicker he could have stopped her from being hit. Deep down he knew this wasn't true. She had seen that attack coming before the demon had even made an appearance, let along thrown a fireball at them, but he couldn't help but feel responsible.

He hoped she would wake up soon. He wasn't a patient man on the best of days, but this was excruciating.

He paced around the room twice before settling down in a chair near the bed. He rung out his hands nervously and cleared his throat.

"You know, I never asked for any of this. I was quite happy hunting things. Never tell Sam or Dad this but I never hunted to find Mom's killer. I mean, that's why we got started, but that was never my reason for staying. I just loved saving people. I always have. If we hadn't started hunting I probably would have been a cop or something. I don't know, probably got a bit of a hero complex, but anyway… ahhh… if you die, or don't wake up. Then I'll have lost you. And I'll blame myself… because I. Couldn't. Save. You." She didn't move. Dean sighed dejectedly and went back to pacing the room.

He jumped around to the door as it opened suddenly.

"Sammy!" he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and gave him the evil eye. "Don't sneak up on people man. You might get jumped."

"I didn't sneak! I opened the door, there's a difference. Don't blame me for your lack of attention. And it's Sam!" Sam walked over to the bed and looked at Daisy. "How is she?"

"No change. Still in dream land." Sam sighed and sat down in the chair that Dean had been sitting in before. "It's weird but we've only know Daisy, like, a week, and already she's like family."

"Yeah. Lucky me, now I have to look after two younger siblings with the shinning." Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. "What is with you, man? All this smiling and laughing, are you ok? Cause if you possessed again, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sam smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know man, I mean ever since I got here and we found out what I am, that there are others like me… I don't know. I feel free, like I'm not the only one, you know?" Dean looked at Daisy, knowing Sam was referring to her.

"Yeah, I guess." He had felt like that when Sam had started hunting again. Four years he had been alone while Sam tried for his normal, 'safe' existence. He had been acting the whole time. Funny thing was, he didn't even realise he was doing it until Sam came back and he didn't have to anymore.

They sat in silence for a while, looking at daisy's sleeping form, trying to avoid saying what they really felt. They sat there for ten minutes, just thinking, before Sam had had enough and started to talk.

"Look, Dean, I'm really sorry… you know for leaving. I was stupid, ok. I just wanted to have what everyone else had, I didn't think about what you wanted or Dad…" Dean jumped, Dad, they hadn't thought about him in ages. He would want to be here for the final show down with this thing, even if he couldn't do anything.

"Dad!"

"What?" Sam looked over at Dean with a questioning look.

"We have to call him! We're about to kill the thing that killed mom, he would want to be here. Sam we've gotta call Dad!" Sam froze for a second, trying to process what Dean was saying, before jumping into action. Leaping off the chair and grabbing his mobile from his back pocket.

"I'll do it." He said, excitement written all over his face. He started heading for the door but stopped, turning towards Dean with a frown. "Let's just hope he checks his messages."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help._

"Hey dad, uh… you probably won't even get this, but… uh… we found the demon. The one that killed mom and Jess. We're going after it tomorrow so… uh… if you want to help come to San-Francisco. We're staying at 1329 Prescott street, and… uh… well be gone by tomorrow afternoon so if you want to help… come quick. Alright….just wanted you to know… bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy couldn't pin point the exact moment she slipped out of the dream world and into reality but all of a sudden, she knew she wasn't asleep. She lay there for a minute trying to ignore that fact; eyes tightly screwed shut, willing sleep to take hold of her once more. I didn't come, so with a sigh she opened her eye's and jumped slightly to see an anxious looking Dean standing over her.

"Hey, your awake, I thought we were going to have to leave you behind." He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as if she were made out of a precious glass that would brake if you looked at it directly. "How ya feeling?"

Daisy let out a long sigh, "Like I got hit by a ball of fire and thrown into a grandfather clock. You?" Dean chuckled.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks to you. About that by the way, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Ok, Dean calm down and let me explain... I had a vision."

"Ok… what about?"

"About you! About what happened before! If you had taken that hit… you would have died Dean."

"So? This isn't about me. You could have died…" Daisy cleared her throat, interrupting him.

"No Dean! I knew I wasn't going to die. My vision had two outcomes. One where you took the hit, and, one where I took it. I knew I wasn't going to die when I took that hit for you. You would have…" Dean sighed. There really was no arguing with that. "So… now that's cleared up, how far have you guys' gotten on the whole, saving-my-mum-from-The-demon thing?"

"Piper and Chris are just finishing the vanquishing potion now but it has to stew for 18 hours so we can't leave till tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. I really, really, want to kill this son-of-bitch."

"Wow. You really have been spending too much time around me and Sammy. You're starting to pick up the language."

"Eh," she waved it off with false modesty, "Wasn't that tricky. Wasn't too different from my own, just less comical." Dean scoffed.

"Yeah right."

**TBC**

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. School started again this week and it's been a bit hectic. So there wasn't really much point to this chapter, I just realised that I hadn't mentioned John and I thought he should at least know that they were going to kill the thing he had spent half his life trying to find, so, yeah. This story is coming to a close soon, I swear, stick with me, and REVIEW! You know you want to… bye for now, but not forever, BURGIRHIG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys,**

**OMG I can't believe it has been so long since I updated this story. I had writers block. Well that's not completely true, I knew exactly what I wanted to write but not how. So I'm terribly sorry for the wait. Thank you to you who reviewed. I need more!**

**Chapter 12 - Missing**

Teri Brockhouse sat in the waiting room of the Mortlake police station fidgeting with a handkerchief. She didn't want to break down just yet. Not until she knew for certain that her little girl, her little Maisy Daisy was well and truly gone.

She had been gone for… well to be honest she didn't know who long she'd been missing. She hadn't seen her in 2 weeks, but Daisy had called a few times, telling Teri that she was staying over at her friend Alexis's house while her parents where out of town because she didn't like being home alone. She had no reason not to believe her, Alexis's parents had infact told her about a month ago that they were going away. They had said that Teri was going with them, but she had had to pull out because of the yearly's being moved back a month making them next week while they were still on holiday in Ireland.

Daisy was a big girl, and Teri had no doubt in her mind that she could trust her… as long as she called twice a night and once in the morning of course… which she had dutifully done. In fact the only reason she suspected that Daisy was missing, was the phone call from Daisy's school.

"_Hi is this Mrs Brockhouse?"_

"_Yes, who's asking?"_

"_Hi I'm Jane Hamilton from Evergreen Park High School. I'm just calling to see if Daisy is ok. She hasn't been to school in two weeks and we haven't heard anything from you."_

"_That can't be right. Daisy's never skipped school before. She's staying with a friend at the moment whose parents are overseas."_

"_Ah… Alexis?"_

"_Yes."_

"_She went away with her parents. She won't be back for another…ummmm… 4 weeks."_

"_Right, of course. Thank you for letting me know."_

She had called Daisy's cell as soon as she had hung up. No one answered. She could hear the faint sound of the nokia tune and started searching frantically for its source ripping the house to shreds as she went. She found it in Daisy's room, underneath the bed. It was then she knew something was wrong. Daisy couldn't survive 5minutes without her phone let alone two weeks, and it was obvious that she hadn't had it with her in a while as there was 48 missed call's on it.

"_Hey Daisy, its Jeana. Where are you?"…_

"_Daisy, are you there? It's Fi. Haven't seen you at school for a while. Just wondering how you were… ummm… call me?"…_

"_Hello, Daisy? Its Jeana again. I know it says this is from Jess but it's from me, my phone is out. Typical right… ummm… haven't seen you around. You know the drill."…_

"_Hey Daisy is Ax, ummm… look just call me when you get this message."_

She listened to every one of them. The dread building with every message…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy was up. Dean had wanted her to stay in bed and recover but she had accused him of giving-a-shit and he had backed off. Thank god. Any more time in that bed and she would have started developing bed sores.

Now she was standing in the attic with the others, armed with potions, spells, knives and a number of other implements of destruction that Dean and Piper felt she might require. It was a wonder she could even stand under the weight of it all. Sam was looking across at her with a relieved smile on his face; _thank you for taking some of Deans "big brother" protectiveness away from me._

Piper and Phoebe where adding some final touches to the spell while Paige drew a triquatra on the attic wall. She stepped back from her not-quite-perfect work and sighed.

"Nothing to be done." She mumbled as she backed up to the others, "We ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be."

"Ok, then lets do this thing."

"Right." Daisy sucked in a loud breath in excitement and heard Sam and Dean do the same. Their father hadn't shown up, but that wasn't going to hold them back. They had been fighting their whole lives to find this thing. They weren't about to miss the opportunity to kill it just because their father refused to call. Daisy had managed to convince Chris to stay behind and wait for him. So if he did turn up, Chris could take him to Daisy's world.

"_I'm not going to stay behind while my family goes into another universe, where magic may not even exist, and risk their lives to save someone they only know from a TV show, to wait for Sam and Deans father, who, by the way, sounds like a complete jerk, and might not even show!"_

"_Come on Chris. You're our only hope. You have to stay behind; you're the only one powerful enough to open that portal again if you need to."_

"_Fantastic, use my power issues against me."_

"_I'll do worse then that. I know you aren't that fond of your father but, news flash, John Winchester, is not your father. He's their's. Because of that demon, they don't have a mother, they don't have a proper father and they don't have a life. Basically, they are in the same situation as you. Give them the option to change that. Give them the chance to have what you are trying so hard to get for yourself."_

"_What has staying behind have to do with their father?"_

"_If their father doesn't at least get the chance to kill that Demon, he'll never move on. Now, I'm going to let you in on a secret, you are going to get the chance to work out your father issues and get the dad you always wanted. Help them to get that to."_

"_Fine, Jeze! I'll stay behind."_

"_Excellent!"_

She looked over at Chris now. He was leaning on the door frame, watching as the charmed ones prepared to start the spell that would take them into her world. He looked like a child who had been told that he couldn't get that toy in the supermarket. Daisy chuckled slightly, imagining Piper having to freeze the entire supermarket because baby Chris had orbed the desired toy to him.

She looked back at the sisters as they started reading.

"_In this place and in this hour,_

_We call upon the ancient power,_

_Open the door through time and space,_

_Create a path to Daisy's place."_

Wind seemed to appear from no where, blowing everything around the attic including people. Piper, Paige and Phoebe got the worst of it having been standing directly in front of the portal, and went flying into the couch on the other side of the room. Daisy ended up knocking Dean off his feet and slamming her head on the floor.

"Ah… that sucked." She sat up and looked around. There was a paper everywhere and Sam appeared to have knocked himself out by slamming into the wall. "What happened, shouldn't there be a glowing triquatra over there?" she said pointing at the wall which was no more magical then it had been before they had said the spell.

"I honestly don't know."

**TBC**

**Guys, I will write the next chapter when I have a least 4 reviews. So get reviewing. Every one is appreciated. BURGIRHIG**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys, wow it has been months since I updated this. I SO SORRY. I got my first job so I was really busy with that and the prelims so yeah. Don't shoot me!!! I promise to start writing during my frees again. before I start i would like to acknowledge my reviewers who have given me my inspiration to keep writing this story. i hope you like it.**

**Anyway I won't keep you any longer.**

**Chapter 13 – Hello Dad**

John Winchester looked wearily up at the old Victorian Manor. It looked like so many of the places he had 'cleaned' in his long and eventful career as a supernatural hunter, but, for some reason, he didn't get that feeling that he got when he usually saw an old house. That nasty chill on the back of his neck was missing. This place felt right. It felt powerful. Maybe even too powerful… but not a bad kind of powerful.

He couldn't quite believe that, after all the years of hunting the demon that had killed his beloved Mary, this was where he had, had to come all along. He was about to get a shot at the thing that had ruined his life and destroyed his family. There was no way he was going to screw this up.

He opened the car door and made his way round to the back of his truck to the tool box which held his weapons. He decided to just bring the standard equipment with him and come back for more if he needed it.

He put two bottles of holy water in one pocket and loaded the other one with salt bullets while pushing his .45 into the back of his worn jeans. He took one last look up at the manor and started up the stairs towards it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This can't be happening…" Daisy paced anxiously across the recently destroyed attic. "We were so close! I've gotta get home, I can't stay here… Oh-my-god, I'll never get to see my mum again, I'll never see any of my family again…" she let out an involuntary sob, "or my friends for that matter. Oh god… I'm… I'm… I'm gonna be sick!" she ran out of the room, leaving a stunned looking Dean and a pensive looking Sam behind.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed to no one in particular, "My worlds not _that_ bad!" Piper sighed and stood up to follow her.

"Once in the middle always in the middle…" she mumbled under her breath as she hurried after her. Her exit was followed a few seconds later by the distant sounds of someone vomiting and a distinct screech of "Oh my god, the toilet, In the toilet!"

"I don't get it!" Sam burst out in frustration.

"What's not to get? You came, we tried, we failed." Paige replied dejectedly.

"But why didn't it work? I mean, we did everything we were supposed to. What are we missing?" he stood up suddenly and started pacing in Daisy's foot steps.

"Yeah that's a good point." Phoebe threw in, "It should have worked. There's always a reason-"

"Yeah? Well there doesn't appear to be one now does there?" Dean growled.

"No… I mean yes… I mean… oh I don't know. There must be something missing-" she paused suddenly looking thoughtfully at floor, "or maybe some one."

"Huh?" Dean and Paige gave her matching looks of puzzlement.

"I mean, maybe we didn't do anything wrong, maybe we're just missing someone who was supposed to come along."

"Oh yeah, like who?" Sam asked angrily taking a break from his pacing. Phoebe was about to answer with a shrug and a frustrated "How the hell should I know" when, like a sign from heaven, the door bell rang.

"I don't know, but maybe we're about to find out." Phoebe marched deliberately out of the attic. Sam, Dean and Paige shared a look shock before rushing out after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy sat on the cold tiles of the upstairs bathroom sobbing into a towel that Piper had given her to clean her face while Piper made herself busy cleaning the floor around the toilet.

"What am – hic – I going to – hic – do-oo-oo – hic"

"Don't worry, we're going to fix this."

"But what – hic – if you – hic – cant?-hic – What – hic – then?"

"Not going to happen! We will fix this Daisy, I swear." Daisy stopped crying and looked into Pipers eyes. They were so sure that she couldn't help but feel better. She gave a nervous smile and laughed.

"Look at me, I look a wreck. I hope I don't meet the guy of my dreams anytime soon 'cause I'd turn him off looking like this." Piper laughed relieved and reached down to help her up.

"Come on, I'll make you a cup of tea to calm you down." Daisy gave another smile, slightly more confident then the last and took her hand, letting her pull her to her feet.

"Sorry about the floor." She gestured around her feet. Piper smiled and started to reply when she was interrupted by the door bell.

"Who could that be?" Piper wondered looking at her watch. It was 5 o'clock; everyone had made sure they had no plans for the rest of the day and new neighbors usually showed up earlier. She shared a look of confusion with Daisy and they headed down to find out who it was.

They were passed on the stairs by a very exited looking Phoebe who yelled over her shoulder;

"I'll get it!" Paige, Dean and Sam caught up to them and Piper turned.

"What's she so amped up over?" she asked.

"She thinks the reason the spell didn't work was because we were missing someone who was supposed to be with us." Piper nodded vaguely.

From down stairs came the sound of Phoebe asking whoever was at the door if she could help them which was followed by a gruff male voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Daisy.

"1329 Prescott Street?" Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Dad!" the said and raced down the stairs as if he would disappear if they waited to long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John heard them before he saw them; he hadn't quite realized how hard it was going to be to face them after he abandoned them when they needed him most. He could feel the tight prickle of tears in the back of his eyes when he saw them.

They both slowed down at the bottom of the stairs. They stared at each other for a second before John decided to break the silence.

"Hey boys." That annoying prickle got worse. Dean was the first to react.

"Dad!" he ran over and engulfed him in a hug. John patted him on the shoulder comfortingly, whether for Dean's comfort or his own he didn't know. He looked over Dean's shoulder at Sam, his little Sammy – not that he could possibly be described as little anymore but – he could remember the last time he saw him like it was yesterday and he would always regret his decision to give an ultimatum. He should have known Sam wouldn't have given in to it, he wasn't Dean after all.

Slowly he released Dean as though he was a security blanket and he was a child who thought he was too old for one.

"Hey Sam." He dared cautiously.

"Hey Dad" he replied softly. He's nervous about what I'm going to say, John thought surprised.

"Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight." Sam looked at him hopefully.

"Yes sir" John smiled.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time." Sam grinned gratefully.

"Too long" he sighed and pulled John into an emotional hug, tears in his eyes. When Sam finally let him go he looked around at the ever growing number of people in the room.

There were three stunning brunet women; one holding a young boy how was looking at them suspiciously. He vaguely reminded him of Dean before Sammy was born. In the background was a young man, around Sam's age, with shaggy brown hair and an expression of longing on his face, and beside him a young girl with a mop of brown hair and skin so pale she could have been a vampire.

"You boy's gonna introduce me to your friends or am I just going to have to guess their names." This seemed to shock Sam and Dean out of their trance.

"Oh right, this is Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell. This is their house. That's her son Wyatt, and in the back there is Chris and Daisy." Everyone said their hello's and it was down to business. Sam filled his father in on the problem; now that he had gotten over his initial fear of seeing his father again he couldn't stop talking.

"I see, so let's get on with it then. The quicker we can get daisy back to her world the better it will be for us. I've noticed some unusual activity on the evil front. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms… they're following you, always one town behind. And then there is an influx of Demons in the area."

"And you think this is all connected to Daisy being here" Asked Phoebe seriously.

"Yep." Now it was Pipers turn to take charge.

"Well, ok, then let's get going then. Leo! Get you're elder ass down here." John turned to Sam curiously.

"Leo?" Sam just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok there you go guys I finally wrote it. What did you think, like it, hate it. Write me a review and tell me. I'll try to finish this soon.**

**BURGIRHIG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I cant believe how long it has been since I updated this story. A full year… I'm so disappointed with myself. Though in my defense it was my final year of school and assessments and exams basically took over my life… that along with work, driving lessons and socialization that is. Anyway I hope this chapter is alright, its been ¾ written for ages so I'm hoping it will make sense, sorry if it doesn't… anyway I will stop with the rambling and move on to the story…**

**Chapter 14 - Home**

They didn't bother trying to clean the attic. What would be the point? If it didn't work then it would just get destroyed again.

Chris was smiling as he watched his mom start the spell with her sisters. _His_ mom. It was a relief to be able to say that finally. He hadn't realized how much it had hurt to pretend until he had stopped. He looked over to Sam who was whispering in his father's ear, obviously trying to explain what they were doing, and sighed. He had his mom alright but it would be a while before he could forgive his father for his half childhood.

Sam looked over at him and he mouthed a _thank you, _Sam nodded in recognition then turned back to the show. The sisters were just finishing off the spell and this time everything was happening according to plan. The wind was building around them, blowing the already scattered papers in a hurricane around them. The shaky looking triquatra flashed into life, flooding the room with a bright blue light. It had worked, Daisy was going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daisy looked at the blue light with glistening eyes. She was going home at last. She had, had the experience of a lifetime and could no longer call her life boring. Secretly she wanted that boringness back. When she had had it she couldn't imagine why Sam or Piper would want one, but now that she had stepped into their shoes for three weeks and she finally understood. It wasn't easy to have others relying on you all the time and when you're young its even worse. Too much responsibility.

She strode to the light, stopping just before it and chuckling with euphoria. This was it. She took one final look around the ruins of the attic and jumped through the portal. She was going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ouch!

She had landed on her knees in the middle of a road. It was Dark, definitely about midnight, and cold. Really cold. It had been summer in America but it most definitely wasn't here. It took a few seconds for her to get her bearings and when she did a look of horror spread across her features.

"Fudge!" she said angrily. She could here the other's arriving a lot more gracefully then herself behind her. She could feel the prickle of tears in her eyes and the lump in her throat restricting her breathing. She got to her feet and turned around to the others who were all shivering and looking around curiously.

"Hey Daisy, you never said you were a farm girl." It was Dean he was looking and the large cow that was asleep near him. He looked up at her, about to make a joke about farming, and then he saw her face.

"I'm not." She chocked back tears. _No wonder my life is a soap opera,_ she thought to herself,_ I'm always crying. _"This is my uncle's place. We're in New Zealand. How am I supposed to get home now huh?" Piper made a sympathetic noise and went over, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder, pulling the girl in closer to herself.

Dean looked around uncomfortable, trying to avoid the obvious drama happening in front of his eyes. He sighed wishing there was something he could do to make her stop, then it hit him.

"Hey dad?" he asked turning to Sam and his father, "Didn't you say that the demon always attacks when the victim is 6 months old." John started to nod confused. "Well then if Daisy only entered our world two weeks ago then it would make sense that it would wait for some other milestone to attack on. Right?" Sam didn't bother answering he just turned to Daisy excitedly.

"Daisy, are you having a birthday anytime soon?" Daisy looked up at him.

"What day is it?"

"July 12th."

"Then yes, I turn 16 tomorrow." She said a look of realization in her eyes. "You think it won't attack until then?" she asked hopefully.

"That's the theory. We just need to get you home before then." Sam smiled at her reassuringly then turned to Dean who was supporting a look of blind terror.

"We don't have to fly do we?"

"How else are we gonna get there?" He smiled slyly at Dean. "Drive?" Dean waked him over the head.

"Hey, jerk"

"Bitch" he smiled. Their banter was interrupted by John.

"I'm more worried about how we are going to pay for this trip." Now it was Paige's turn to interrupt.

"Hem hem, you do happen to have three handy dandy whitelighters at your disposal. We could, I don't know maybe, orb there!" Phoebe whacked Dean on the upside of his head, causing it to jut forward.

"Hey!" He yelled, "What was that for?"

"For not thinking of that earlier" Dean grimaced and mumbled to himself.

"Its not like that's much better then flying…" John looked over at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…" Sam chuckled.

"Well if we're going to go with that then I suggest we do it quickly because there are two people heading this way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo and piper looked around at the quiet suburban street in which they now stood, waiting for the others to arrive. It was so different to their home and yet so similar. Not as quite. It was the sort of street you could get lost in, where you could use your powers and no one would even realize. The cleaners would be redundant in this street.

Daisy, Paige, Sam and John where next to arrive. John appeared to be frozen in shock and Sam was turning a pale shade of green.

"You're ok." Leo reassured them.

"Who says I'm ok?" mumbled John as he stumbled towards a park bench.

Daisy laughed; "Men are such baby's." she looked around to get her bearings, finding her house and checking for any possible dangers.

"Can we… you know… go in?" She asked.

"We just have to wait for Chris." They all took a seat on the bench where John was recovering to wait.

Five minutes… ten minutes…Daisy was checking her watch every few minutes. Where were they?

Finally fifteen minutes later Chris orbed in with a very pissed and ill looking Dean and Phoebe.

"Do that again and ill hurt you so bad your grandchildren will feel it!" This just succeeded in cracking Chris up further.

"What the hell took you so long!?" Piper screeched. "I have been worried sick!"

"And you are holding us up!" Daisy joined in.

Chris looked at their accusing faces apologetically. "Sorry… we ahhh got lost." Dean gave him a glare that could strike fear in the hearts of ogres and whacked him on the upside of his head.

"Lost my ass! Chris thought it would be fun to make a stop in Africa before we came here." Chris sighed and took something from his pocket, holding it out to Daisy.

It was a silver looking necklace with a halved apple pendent. "This will protect you from any curses, charms or potions that may be thrown at you. It will also stop any other nasty demons from sending you into neighboring worlds in future. I thought it may be helpful."

Daisy looked at the pendent with a slightly dazed look on her face. "oh…" she whispered. It hadn't been what she was expecting. "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Anyway, lets get this party started. Which one is your's, Daisy, and when do we attack?" Daisy thought about it for a second, an idea forming in her mind.

"I live over there," she said pointing to a house on the opposite side of the street. "The one with the blue poles." It was an old done up federation house with a brick fence and pretty English style garden out the front. "But I have been thinking, and even though I know my mother will be worried sick, I think the element of surprise may be useful to us. Therefore I think it may be best if we don't show up until the last moment."

"ok so where do we go in the mean time?" asked phoebe with a confused expression on her face. No less the 10 minutes ago this girl had wanted nothing more then to go home to her mother and now she was suggesting they stay away? The plan made sense but she was shocked that Daisy had been able to reason herself into doing it.

"I have a friend…"

XXX

Axle Rogers was worried sick. His best friend had been missing for almost 3 weeks and the cops were saying she was a run away. The thing was though, he knew Daisy. Almost better then he knew himself, they had been best friends since she had moved to Australia in 98 and there was no way in hell she had run away. She was the strongest, kindest and most sensible person he knew and she would not have left her family and friends willingly.

Though he had never told her, Ax had been harboring a major crush on Daisy since year 8 and the thought of her kidnapped and alone was nearly enough to drive him insane. He promised himself that if she came back he would tell her the truth about his feelings. He had left them in the closet too long and if, no, when she came back, he didn't tell her, he would always wonder what might have been.

He was attempting to complete his English homework, hoping it would distract him from his thoughts, but he wasn't having much luck. He kept drifting off into mental tangents. He was just about to give up for the night when he heard a tap at his window. His heart skipped a beat. There was only one person in the world who tapped on his window and he had just been thinking about her.

He ran to his locked window and opened the curtain, grinning hysterically at Daisy. She was back! She looked as though she had been through the ringer and her eyes told the story of someone who had been recently crying but she was alive, and, now, safe.

He pushed open the window and pulled her inside, hugging her tightly.

"You're ok! Oh my god, Daisy, I was so worried, I thought u had been kidnapped!"

"Well, in a way, I guess, I was… You need to sit down. I'll fill you in on what's been happening and then there are some people I would like you to meet."

XXX

**Ok guys, what did you think. All reviews are very much appreciated though considering how long I left this story I'm not going to hold my breath. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far and I promise I will finish this story very soon. I believe there is only one chapter to go, though I might through in an epilogue if I feel it needs one. Thank you again for your support BURGIRHIG**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok guys. I know it's been a while but this is it… the final chapter! Well almost anyway, decided I did need an epilogue but am going to write it before I put this up so you should have both of them at the same time and I will have fulfilled my promise of finishing this story… it only took me 3 years, lol!**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

Chapter 15 – End Game

Axle looked around at the 9 people compacted in his unfortunately small bedroom with a dazed look on his face. No less the 10 minutes ago he had been attempting his English homework and now he had been introduced to the stars of Charmed and Supernatural.

Not that he watched those shows to know of course. He only knew one guy who liked supernatural and he suspected he was gay…

"So wait, let me get this straight. You were sent to another world where our TV shows are real; you met these guys and had a vision that something was going to kill your mother?"

"Yes." He had for a moment thought she had gone mad, that was until she had introduced him to Sam and Dean Winchester. Now he thought he was the one going insane.

"Ok, so… why are you here?" he asked confused, "Why aren't you at your house, saving your mum?"

"Because we are pretty sure it won't attack until tomorrow and we want the element of surprise." She explained calmly.

"Oh… right…"

"Look, Ax, I understand that you're in shock and if you want us to leave we will. We just needed somewhere to stay for the night and make our plans. I just needed a safe place to hide and yours was the first I thought of." She gave him a shy smile and he couldn't resist. He knew she was probable manipulating him but he didn't care. He would do anything for that smile.

"No! It's ok, you can stay here… of course you can stay here." She smiled at him again.

"Good." She turned towards the others, obviously intending him to go about his business and not get involved. _Oh no you don't_, he thought to himself, _you've got me involved so I'm going to be involved._

"So what's the plan of attack?" He asked boldly.

"What? What are you talking about? You're not coming with us!" She looked panicked.

"Of course I am silly. I'm your best friend I'm not going to let you go after this thing alone." She wasn't the only one who could manipulate.

"Oh yes you are. What if something happens to you? What would I tell your parents?"

"That I died a noble death and it was entirely your fault." She laughed slightly, a hint of tears unshed in her eyes.

"Fine, but if you get hurt or killed or whatever, I will never forgive you."

"That's ok; I'll just have to make sure I don't get hurt or killed wont I?" He could see her attempt to glare at him once more but she soon broke into a smile and gave him a massive, bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad I'm home." She whispered into his shoulder and he tilted his head slightly so he drinking in the aroma he had feared he would never smell again.

"Ok!" He exclaimed pulling reluctantly back from the hug, "We can't stay here, my room is crowded enough without the casts of two whole TV shows in it…"

"Where are we going to go?"

"I have an idea…"

XXX

Phoebe waited patiently in the downstairs broom closet for Piper's call. She was squashed in between Chris and Dean who were having a whispered argument about M&M's.

"Crunchy!"

"Peanut!"

"Crun-"

"Guys, keep it down I'm trying to hear if it's safe to go out yet!" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry Phoebs." Mumbled Chris apologetically

"Peanut!" Dean fake coughed, earning him a whack from Phoebe.

"Ok Guys, the coast is clear." Piper's muffled voice drifted through the flimsy bi-fold door.

Phoebe peaked cautiously around the door before opening it and stealthily running across the kitchen floor to where Piper stood adding some herbs to a pot while a woman with a bright orange bob stood in suspended animation by the sink.

"What are you doing?" Piper laughed at phoebe.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?" she whispered loudly waving her arms wildly at the pot.

"What! I just thought I'd fix it, Bolognaise is always better with oregano." Phoebe glared at her pointedly, "Oh come on, she'll never know!"

"Oh that is sooo weird!" Ax was waving his arm in front of his mothers absent face. "Come on it's this way…"

He led them down a hallway to a staircase with a cheerful looking door on the side of it.

"Just down there, it's the rumpus room that got changed into a bedroom when my elder brother moved back in with his wife and their baby while they look for a house. They're in the Gold Coast for a friend's wedding and little Jamie has been moved upstairs with mum and dad until they get back, we won't be disturbed down here." Ax let them down the stairs first before stating, "I better go and give my parents an excuse for me to be down here. I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

XXX

When Axle got back they were spread out across the room while Daisy waved her arms around like a maniac, talking at a hundred words per second.

"So when the demon attacks, Dean will attack it with the rock salt and or holy water while Sam hits it with the exorcism. Piper, Phoebe and Paige attack it with your spell while Chris and Leo attack it with the potion. I'm going to grab my parents and try and get them to safety. Got it?!" she rambled.

"And if that don't kill it I don't know what will right?" Ax asked. He smiled at her. "Maybe it would be smarter to try one tactic at a time. That way we will actually know what worked and what didn't so if any of you ever have to face this again you'll know what to do." Daisy glared at him.

"He's right." Phoebe agreed while Daisy turned her glaring to her. "What, guns blazing is great but it doesn't really allow for the future. If this demon can be destroyed with rock salt I want to know so I can stock up for the future."

"fine, then we do the same thing but one at a time." Daisy relented.

"One more thing, maybe me or Leo should go with you to help your parents. Having the ability to orb out and all might come in handy if there isn't enough time to run away." Added Chris.

"Well in that case it should be me because you can't heal. What if her mother's already been hurt?" Chris nodded.

"Ok, fine by me. Next problem… how are we going to know when the demons going to attack?" Daisy asked the group.

"That's easy, the demon always attacks at midnight." Sam explained, "If we leave here at 10:30 and stake the place out we should be there with plenty of time to stop the demon and save you mother."

"Ok it's settled then." Piper said. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm tired so it may be smart to settle down for the night."

"Yeah traveling across universes really takes it out of you." Phoebe added.

"Ok well you Ladies sleep it off. Sam and me are going to go scope out the surrounding area." Sam jumped off the couch he'd been slowly getting eaten up by and nodded. Chris also moved out of his spot by the small window on the far side of the room.

"I'll come with you. You might need to Orb and I've actually been to Australia before." The Boys nodded at him in acceptance though Dean added in an eye roll and a mutter that sounded a lot like "great now I got two to look after".

"Fine. See you in the morning then." Sam, Dean and Chris orbed out while Piper and Leo curled up on the bed with Phoebe on the couch and Page made her self comfortable on the rug.

Ax looked over at Daisy who seemed to have calmed down a lot since the plans had been laid out. "Come on De you can sleep on the pull out in my room." He took her arm gently and pulled her towards the stairs. She let him drag her, offering no resistance. She was too tired to argue.

XXX

Daisy watched as Ax put the sheet on the pull out bed.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No Problem, that's what friends are for right." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She knew why, it was common knowledge he liked her in a way that went a little bit beyond friendship. Over the years she had started to feel the same way but hadn't wanted to risk what they had already. Maybe she was being stupid, how did she know taking it further would ruin the friendship?

"You're more then a friend Ax. You always have been." He looked over at her a hopeful expression gracing his face before he frowned.

"Daisy why don't we save all this mushy talk till after. Don't want to kill off my testosterone before the big battle." Daisy chuckled.

"Right."

XXX

At 11 o'clock they orbed into Daisy's backyard. Dean instantly pulled a baby monitor out of his pocket, turning it on and fiddling with the volume.

"What's that?" asked Piper, flicking her hair and giving Dean a bemused expression.

"Baby monitor. Saw it in your attic before we left and thought it might come in handy." Suddenly a noise like someone sneezing sounded through the monitor and Dean smiled. "Chris and I set up the transmitting ones through Daisy's house yesterday." Piper nodded, looking impressed, then turned to Leo.

"Do you think you sense what's happening in there at the same time? Then we have all the bases covered and we can be ready when it attacks." Leo nodded and shut his eyes like he was meditating.

While Dean, Sam and their father kept an ear on the baby monitor and Leo and Chris shut their eyes to sense what was happening on the inside of the house, Piper, Phoebe and Paige cast a spell to make them invisible in case one of Daisy's parents came outside and saw them. Daisy and Ax stood right at the back catching up on what they'd missed of each other since she had gone.

At 10 to midnight the baby monitor started crackling loudly.

"Ok guys, its time, everyone ready?" Dean looked around at the group. If their spells and potions didn't work their numbers alone would put the demon off, enough for them to be able to regroup anyway. Dean picked up his shot gun as the others nodded and got their weapons of choice. Daisy and Ax remained at the back as ordered by the others. Though they were both armed, Daisy with a number of powerful potions and Ax with a shot gun he'd been ordered not to use and a small dagger, they had been told not to use them unless they were in trouble. No one wanted to lose their innocents.

Still invisible they entered the house and made their way down the hall way. Seeing her father asleep on his chair in the lounge, Daisy gulped. This was it, their one chance to save her mother.

The lights flickered ominously in the hall way and they heard a muffled scream. Dean and Sam took off running into her parent's room, three shots echoed and the others saw the demon hiss in pain as the salt burned its shoulder. It wasn't enough to kill, it never was, but it had wounded the demon.

Chris flicked his wrist and the demon was held against the wall. The girls started chanting:

"Demon of hearth and fire,

What you've done is truly dire.

Host soul reject the poison essence,

Let love's light end this cruel possession."

Leo, meanwhile, grabbed Daisy's mother and orbed her to the living room.

The spell worked and the demon was expelled from the host's body and no sooner than it had abandoned ship than it disappeared. They looked around at each other confused. It should have been harder than that. They were supposed to need a potion to vanquish the demon completely.

John started to make his way for the door.

"I saw a man in the lounge room I'm going to make sure the demon hasn't pulled the wool over our eyes and attacked him, or worse possessed him." He disappeared down the corridor.

"Well that was easy." Piper looked around the room suspiciously.

"A little too easy if you ask me." Paige nodded in agreement to herself. Daisy suddenly felt uneasy. Something was wrong, why hadn't John come back yet to tell them everything was alright.

Realisation struck her like a stone and gasping she ran from the room.

Daisy made it to the lounge room just in time to see John, eyes aglow, holding her mother to the ceiling. Blood was already starting to drip from her abdomen. Leo was out cold in the corner next to a shattered television; her father was being held against the opposite wall.

"No!" she cried and suddenly overcome with emotion she telekinetically grabbed the demon and threw him across the room. The demon, shocked, instantly dropped Daisy's parents unceremoniously to the floor.

Daisy reached into her pocket, pulled out the vanquishing potion and threw it at the now immobalised demon.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it." The demon screamed and John's body keeled over, falling to the floor as Daisy released her hold. Once again the demon left his body, rising to the air, this time however it caught on fire and exploded with a loud piercing scream.

"Now that's a vanquish!" Phoebe exclaimed from the door way where the others had crowded. Daisy ran to her mother, hugging her to her chest.

Sam and Dean saw their father and after letting out a startled "Dad!" they pushed through the door and ran over to him.

He opened his eyes slightly when they got over to him.

"Hey boys… looks like It's done" he gave them a wary smile. Dean was staring at the man with a dazed look on his face. Sam meanwhile was looking around for a means to save him with. Leo was still out cold leaving no one with the power to heal. "It's ok Sam. I did what I had to do. I'm ready to go now. I'm proud of you." Sam shook his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

"No! We just found you. You can't die yet!" John smiled and looked at Dean.

"I know how long you looked for me Dean. You have to stop looking for me know. It's time for you to go on without me." Dean nodded military like.

"Yes sir." He mumbled, "dad."

"YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP!" Sam yelled John smiled at him once more.

"Sorry about Jessica Sam. I love you both more than anything, it's time to be with you mom now." He closed his eyes and he disappeared, back to his own world. Everyone felt the loss. Dean fell back from his knees so he was sitting on the floor, faraway look in his eyes. Sam looked crushed, tears were pouring down his checks and the light flickered over head.

Phoebe was crying to but she made her way over to Sam and pulled him into a hug which he returned full force nearly crushing her.

"Don't worry Sam." It was Daisy who spoke. "I know it's hard, but this outcome is better then what would have happened if he had died as he was meant to back in your world. Be thankful that he's in a better place now and it will get easier. It will all get easier from now."

Leo was stirring in the corner and Piper walked over to him, kneeling next to him on the floor.

"What happened, where's the demon?" he was looking around the room confused.

"The demons gone. Daisy kicked ass, but we need you to heal her mom now." He nodded and jumped to his feet. A golden glow bathed the room as she healed, eyes fluttering open.

"Daisy! Oh thank god you're home! I thought I'd lost you forever." She cried, clutching at Daisy, bringing her down into an uncomfortable, lopsided hug.

"It's ok mum, I'm fine." But she let her keep hugging her.

Piper smiled at the reunion, looking at Leo who smiled back at her knowingly. Neither of them noticed the look of longing Chris was giving them from the other side of the room. No one noticed in fact. No one… except Phoebe.

"Come on guys it's time to get back to our world. Got any chalk Daisy?" Daisy left her parents who were standing awkwardly in the corner, looking around at all the stars in their living room in confusion.

"Follow me. Oh Leo, would you mind using some of that memory dust on them before you leave? I don't have the first clue how I'm going to explain this to them otherwise." Leo smiled and nodded, making his way over to her parents as she walked off with Paige in search of chalk.

XXX

With the portal drawn and spells said, Daisy looked at the group and sighed. She was going to miss them. Particularly the boys, having never had siblings, she was going to miss Dean's brotherly like advice. She was also going to miss being able to lord the future over Chris. There was something sadistically fun about knowing things that others didn't.

"Bye sweetie. Take care of yourself, I don't want to have to come back ok?" Daisy smiled at Piper.

"Sure thing." She gave the short woman a hug, leaning over to whisper in her ear, "Be nice to Chris alright, I know he's annoying and puts a damper on your quest for a normal life, but he's good. Even though he shows it in odd ways. Also you'll hate yourself later if you don't."

Piper gave her a confused look but nodded anyway. Daisy hugged them all in turn, giving advice where it was needed. When she got to Dean she stopped.

"Dean, I've had a great time with you guys over the last few weeks. You're both amazing at what you do and I'm not going to ask you to stop." He looked as confused as Piper had. "Just don't ever think you're less important alright?" he didn't nod, but he didn't need to. Daisy knew he'd understand when the advice was needed. "Under all that sarcasm and sluttish behavior, you're a good person. Never think otherwise." He chuckled.

"Bye Daisy, it was interesting knowing you."

The group turned around and walked back through the portal to their own world.

XXX


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Daisy around the messy room, wondering how she was going to fix everything before her parents woke up and didn't remember the fight.

She looked over at Ax and smiled. She knew what she wanted now and she wasn't going to let her fear of what might happen in the future ruin the present.

"Hey." He looked at her, a quirky, knowing smile graced his lips.

"Hey. That was quite a fight. That's some hefty magic you've got there." She snorted, embarrassed, looking down at her feet. When she looked up he was right in front of her.

"Wow that was qu..." He broke off her words with a kiss. Her eyes fluttered when he pulled away and she looked at him, smiling. "'Bout time. Hmmm I wonder..."

Daisy turned around to the destroyed room and muttered under her breath:

"Let the object of objection become but a dream,

As I cause the seen to sight to be unseen."

The room lit up briefly as it tidied itself and Daisy turned back to Ax with a self satisfied smile.

"I don't think I'll ever have to worry about being too normal ever again." He chuckled at her and she pulled him into a hug whispering in his ear. "Well that's done. A lot sooner than expected to. Whatever shall we do now?" He looked at her briefly.

"Why Daisy, are you trying to seduce me?" she put on a shocked, caught in the act expression before threading her fingers through his hair and kissing him once again.

XXX

**So there you have it guys... All finished! I hope you enjoyed it and weren't too unhappy with then ending.**

**Now I know it's finished but don't forget to review!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! You kept me going when I wanted to give up. **

**Next time I will finish the story before I put anything on Fanfiction.**

**As a final note I would like to say that I unfortunately do not own Charmed or Supernatural... If I did I wouldn't have killed off Chris!**

**Good bye for now but not forever... BURGIRHIG**


End file.
